Descendants: The Prince of Darkness
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Good has returned to Auradon since the New Evil's defeat. Mal and Ben have been married and have had a child. But now an evil figure from Maleficent's past has returned seeking revenge on her and everyone, planning to revive the evil demon lord by using the child. Now to stop this, it may take more than just the four descendants, but more descendants to defeat this evil for good.
1. A Child is Born

It was a peaceful day in Auradon, the kingdom where only good flowed throughout the land.

This is where the United Kingdoms stood, and where the Island of the Lost, the island where every ounce of evil lived, was separated from the good.

Months ago a threat spread across Auradon, which was caused by four children of the villains who called themselves the New Evil.

However they were defeated by four other children of four villains who are no longer villains, as they all, like their children, had a change of heart.

And those children were called the Descendants.

It consisted of Carlos, son of Cruella de Vil.

There was also Jay, son of Jafar.

Also Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, now called Queen Grimhilde.

And finally the leader was Mal, daughter of Maleficent.

Recently Mal had married Ben, the king of Auradon and the son of Beast and Belle.

Mal had also gotten pregnant during the New Evil's reign, and after they defeated them they had gotten married.

It had been months since those events, but little did everyone know that trouble was going to be returning very soon.

And that is where this story begins.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in the beautiful Auradon flower meadow.

The little mice, Jaq and Gus, had been traveling around the field.

They just walked into the open road, when suddenly they began to hear footsteps.

"Gus Gus!" yelled Jaq. "Do you hear a something coming?"

Gus looked around, and then looked ahead.

Right up ahead they could see a horse running a breakneck speed.

"It's happening!" yelled a voice from on top the horse.

The mice barely escaped getting squashed on by the horse.

They turned to yell, but then saw it was actually King Ben himself riding his horse.

Mal was with him, but she was lying bridal style for some reason.

"Where's he off to?" asked Gus.

Before Jaq could reply, something swooshed right over them.

They saw that it was Jay riding on his magic carpet that his father gave him.

He was following Ben.

"Don't these people watch where their…" Jaq began to saw before something ran right over them, almost squashing them again.

They saw it was Carlos, riding on top of a huge demon dog.

That demon dog was a Hellhound named Inferno. He belonged to the leader of the New Evil, before he changed sides and became Carlos' other pet.

"HEY!" the mice yelled. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Wait up guys!" yelled another voice from behind the mice.

They turned and finally saw Evie, riding nothing but only running.

She was out of breath, apparently running for a while.

"Hey!" yelled Jaq.

Evie looked down and saw the mice.

"Oh hi!" she yelled.

"Mind given us a lift and tellin us what's going on?" asked Gus.

Evie picked up the mice and ran again.

"All of us…" she panted. "Out for a picnic…Mal felt horrible pain…in stomach…realized its…"

She kept panting unable to talk, but Jaq and Gus knew what was going on.

* * *

Ben, Jay, and Carlos kept speeding down the road.

The sped over a bridge, almost knocking into people.

And then they ran through a village.

Some people quickly bowed to the king, but he only yelled out what was going on.

"The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" he yelled. "I'M HAVING A BABY!"

Mal cried out in pain loudly, clutching her stomach.

"It's hurts!" she cried.

"Just hold on!" yelled Ben. "We're almost there!"

"HURRY!" screamed Mal as her stomach hurt even more.

"Code Blue! Code Blue!" yelled Jay as he flew past people.

"Or pink, if it's a girl!" said Carlos.

"Whatever!" yelled Jay. "HURRY!"

"HEY GUYS!" yelled a voice behind the two.

They turned and saw Evie riding a skateboard and catching up.

"You all took off without me!" she yelled. "I had to take this to catch up!"

"We couldn't wait for something like this!" yelled Jay.

Everyone heard Mal scream out in pain again.

"Poor Mal," sighed Evie. "Such horrible pain."

"Now's not the time for sadness!" yelled Carlos. "She's about to have a child!"

"Come on guys!" Ben yelled. "Keep up!"

Everyone nodded and followed faster as Mal screamed louder.

* * *

Soon they made it to Auradon Prep.

Ben jumped off his horse and held Mal bridal style, and she screamed in pain.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Mal scream.

He kicked open he door and yelled out.

"MAL'S IN LABOR! TO THE HOSPITAL WING!"

That yell got the attention of at least the four parents and as well as Fairy Godmother and Beast and Belle and a bunch of other students.

Ben dashed down the hallway with everyone following him, until he finally made it to the hospital wing.

Ben ran straight to Rapunzel, the school's nurse, and told her the situation.

Immediately she got some more doctors and brought Mal over to a bed.

"Everyone wait outside," Rapunzel said as she brought over some blinds.

"No way!" yelled Ben. "I'm coming in! She's my queen and I will be with her!"

Rapunzel turned to Mal.

"Is that okay with…" she began to say before Mal interrupted her.

"I DON'T CARE!" she screamed. "JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

Ben ran up to her as Rapunzel closed the blinds, leaving everyone on the other side worried.

Ben ran up to Mal's side as the nurses were helping undress Mal.

"Mal? Mal?" he asked.

Mal panted heavily. She was drenched in sweat and burning up.

"Mal I'm right here baby!" he said.

He then reached down and grabbed her hand. She felt this and squeezed it so tightly.

He dealt with the pain, for her sake.

"I'm scared Ben!" she cried. "I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared!" said Ben kissing her forehead. "I'm right here and I won't leave your side!"

Mal managed to smile, before feeling pain again and screaming.

The nurses had finished getting her undressed so that she lied on the bed naked.

The covered her top with a blanket and then helped lift her legs up so that her privates were exposed.

She was in too much pain to be embarrassed.

"All right my queen," said a nurse. "Please give us a push."

Mal struggled at first, but Ben cheered her on.

"You can do it baby!" he said.

Mal then pushed with all her might as if she was going to the bathroom.

" **AHHHHH!"** she yelled.

"Easy now easy!" said a nurse. "Give us another."

Mal then pushed again.

" **OH GOD!"** she yelled. **"AHHHHH!"**

"That's it! That's it!" said Rapunzel. "You're doing great!"

"How does it feel?" asked Ben.

"IT FEELS LIKE MY GUT IS BEING RIPPED APART!" yelled Mal squeezing his hand harder.

He still dealt with the pain.

"Another push your highness!" said a nurse.

" **AHHGGGHHH!"**

"Come on!" yelled Rapunzel. "With all your might!"

" **AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!"**

"Good! Good!" said a nurse. "Keep going!"

" **AHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Another one!" yelled a nurse.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Rapunzel looked down.

"I see the head!" she yelled. "One more big push!"

" **AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Everyone in the whole room just heard Mal scream so loud.

* * *

After Mal finished screaming, all was quiet.

For about a few seconds.

Moments later everyone on the other side of the blinds could hear it.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!

It was the sound of crying.

Ben after having his hand squeezed to death was able to stand up at the sound of the crying.

All the nurses and Rapunzel laughed and gasped happily.

Mal looked up, just as they brought the baby out into the open for the two of them to see.

Mal took one look at the child and began to cry happily.

Ben did as well.

"It's a boy!" cried Rapunzel. "You've given birth to a healthy baby boy!"

"Not just a boy," said a nurse. "You gave birth to a prince."

Mal just couldn't respond to that. All she did was hold out her arms, waiting for the child to be put in her arms.

"One sec ma'am," said Rapunzel.

She gave the baby a quick bath to remove any bodily fluids, and then wrapped it gently in a towel.

She then brought it over to Mal, and put it right in her arms.

Mal could not stop crying over the sight of her son,

Neither could Ben.

"We'll leave you two alone for a few minutes," said Rapunzel as she escorted the nurses out.

Mal and Ben were left there with their child in Mal's arms.

Ben helped Mal by making her lay flat on the bed instead of having her legs lifted, and then covered her entirely with the blanket.

He then sat next to her and stared at his son.

"He's perfect," he said. "And handsome."

"He's got my eyes!" said Mal.

Ben looked and saw that he did have purple eyes.

"He…" Ben muttered. "We need to figure out a name."

"Let's try to give him something that combines us," said Mal. "Like maybe…"

"Belfire!" shouted out Ben.

"Belfire?" asked Mal.

"You have a fascination with dragons, who breathe fire," said Ben. "And it has the first two letters of my name and the last letter in your name."

"I…..love it!" yelled Mal. "Prince Belfire."

They both looked at the child and then at each other, and began to kiss one another.

"I love you Ben," cried Mal. "I love you so much."

"Me too," cried Ben.

* * *

"Hey guys!" yelled Jay from the other side. "Can we see now?"

"Yeah sure!" yelled Mal. "Open up!"

Jay swung open the blinds, and everyone came running up and squealing at the sight of the child.

Maleficent was the only one crying, for this was her grandson now.

"My grandson!" she cried.

"Ours too!" yelled Belle and Beast.

"What's his name!?" cried Evie.

Mal smiled and stared at Ben.

"Everyone say hello to Prince Belfire," said Mal.

Everyone just squealed and cheered.

"A coronation will be held tomorrow!" announced Fairy Godmother. "This will definitely be a day to remember and a joyous occasion!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as now Ben held his son.

Little did everyone know that the same exact black bat from the last celebration after the New Evil's defeat sat perched on the window, spying on everything.

It had heard everything, and after it did it flew off towards the ocean, over the Isle of the Lost, and even farther.

* * *

 **All right! I know I just finished the last story, but I wanted to start the next one as well!**

 **What is up with that bat? And where was it headed?**

 **Anyway I hope you liked the new baby Belfire.**

 **And see you all next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The Demon and his Apprentice

The bat flew far out across the sea, and far away from the kingdom of Auradon.

It flew across the seas, and through the misty and cloudy skies.

It even flew through stormy seas with lightning striking everywhere.

Until finally it reached its destination.

It saw the place in the distance.

An island was in its view and It was headed towards it.

The island had a huge thick jungle, which all lead up to a tall mountain.

This mountain was the forbidden and forsaken mountain, known as Bald Mountain.

A dark mountain, said to be filled with evil and darkness.

Yet everyone had thought it disappeared years ago.

* * *

The bat flew right into an opening in the mountain, where a cave was hidden.

It was pitch black in the cave, except for the light coming from the river of lava inside it.

And at the edge of the river stood a boy who was about 18 or 19 years old.

He wore a cloak made out of tangible darkness, and had his black hair smoothed down.

The bat bowed to the boy as he turned around to it and faced him.

"Ah my little winged servant," said the boy. "You are back."

Suddenly the bat began to change. Its legs grew longer and it grew arms and horns.

It became a small winged demon.

"So what news have you brought me?" asked the boy.

The demon began to screech, and the boy apparently understood him.

When it was done, the boy squealed.

"The child has been born!" he squealed. "Finally!"

Suddenly, the sound of heavy breathing was heard in the corn of the cave within the darkness.

The boy turned and faced the noise.

" _Do I hear sounds of delight?"_ asked a voice. _"What has happened, Finn?"_

Finn smiled and faced the voice happily.

"Finally someone has brought us some good news, Lord Chernabog" he said with an evil grin.

* * *

Suddenly torches began to light the cave up.

Finn stared at the lifeless body of Chernabog himself, the demon that lead the villains in the great war until he was apparently killed.

But he wasn't. He barely survived the battle and escaped when he was attacked by the great power the heroes used.

He made his way back to Bald Mountain before his body died, but no his dark soul.

His evil spirit left his body and was able to roam around, and that is how Finn became his apprentice.

Finn stared at the demon body with no flesh or bones and holes around it.

Suddenly a wave of shadows with two red lights for eyes poured out of its mouth.

" _Enlighten me my apprentice,"_ Chernabog said.

"Ben and Mal have finally had their child," said Finn. "A child of both light and dark has finally been born."

" _That is what we have needed for so long!"_ said Chernabog. _"Anything else?"_

"Yes," said Finn. "They said that tomorrow night there will be a coronation at the castle for the child."

" _Really?"_ asked Chernabog. _"And yet we were not invited."_

"But Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella are," said Finn. "They said this will be an occasion to remember."

Chernabog laughed.

" _Yes indeed,"_ he said. _"You will make it an occasion to remember."_

"Yes I will," said Finn. "Not for only Mal and Ben, but Maleficent too."

He clutched his fist.

"For so long I have waited to get my revenge for what she tried to do to me," he said. "And now is time she pays for it."

" _Indeed my apprentice,"_ said Chernabog. _"Revenge will be yours, but you must keep your eye on the prize."_

Finn nodded.

"He is the key to restoring you back to life," he said. "And then you will be able to take over the world."

" _Exactly,"_ said Chernabog. _"You have learned well my boy, and now you are ready. Go to the kingdom and be there by tomorrow night. Let the world know that the demon is not dead."_

Finn nodded and bowed.

"I will not fail you master," he said.

Chernabog acknowledged him and then sunk back into the lifeless body and became silent.

* * *

After that Finn laughed menacingly.

"It is time to pay Maleficent!" he yelled. "I am coming for you, and for everyone!"

He began to walk out of the cave and into the light for the first time in a while.

"This light will be gone soon," he said. "Only darkness will fill this land."

He laughed and suddenly became engulfed in shadows and flew off, straight towards Auradon.

* * *

 **Okay first off this is not the Finn from Kingdom Keepers. This is a different Finn, but what kind? And what kind of vendetta does he have with Maleficent?**

 **Anyway Chernabog is alive! And now the plans are in action.**

 **But what will happen next you ask? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. The Celebration

Sounds of music played in the air.

Cheers and delightful flowed throughout the whole kingdom of Auradon.

The coronation was a big hit.

Kingdoms from all over the land came to celebrate this joyous day.

Queens, kings, princes, princess, and even other creatures from all around came to this.

This was meant to be one of the many best days of Mal and Ben's life, and especially for Belfire.

They sat in their throne chairs while the Descendants stood at the bottom of the stairs in the front row.

The king and queen smiled as people from all around brought gifts for their child.

Princesses like Aurora, Ariel, Mulan, Cinderella, Snow White and so many others came with their princes and children and gave love and gifts to Belfire, wishing for him to have only the best.

Nevertheless, almost the whole time Mal was crying over the love her family was getting.

Yet part of her crying came from not seeing her mom or the three others here.

She wondered where they were.

She remembered her mother saying that she was going to surprise everyone, but it could've been that she forgot.

Ben put his hand on Mal's.

"Don't worry," he said. "They'll be here."

She managed to smile.

Soon enough they got to the final gift bearer, or bearers.

It was the Fairy Godmother and Jane, along with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Just like with Aurora," Mal said in her mind.

"And now it is time for the fairies to give this child his blessed gift," said Fairy Godmother.

The fairies including Jane, who had actually been in fairy training, raised their wand and pointed it at Belfire.

"Our gift for you child," said Fairy Godmother as a small vortex of light magic appeared over Belfire.

"Is for you to become a hero when you grow up," said Jane.

"You will be strong," said Flora.

"You will be brave," said Fauna.

"You will never give up," said Merryweather.

"You will do everything to protect this kingdom from any possible threat," said Fairy Godmother.

Mal and Ben smiled as the light went inside Belfire's heart.

* * *

"Any threat you say?" a voice suddenly asked.

Everyone looked around shocked.

"You mean a threat like…US!?" yelled four voices.

Mal smiled.

Suddenly clouds of Green, Purple, Red, and Black smoke stormed through the opened windows and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

When the smoke cleared, Maleficent, Jafar, Grimhilde, and Cruella appeared.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

Everyone cheered for them and their children laughed.

"This time people," Maleficent announced. "I will not be bringing a curse as a gift for this child!"

"Let us give our gifts," said Grimhilde.

The three others nodded and walked up to Belfire, forming a line.

Cruella went first.

She stared down at Belfire who was giggling happily and waving his arm.

"Dear sweet little child," said Cruella. "I have a very special gift for you."

She reached into her fur coat and then pulled out a stuffed Dalmatian puppy that squeaked when squeezed.

Carlos was shocked that she was giving that to Belfire.

"This was my most prized possession," said Cruella. "His name is Baby. And now I am giving him to you, because he always made me happy when he squeaked. And now you can be happy."

She handed Belfire baby and he grabbed it, and then began to squeeze and chew on it.

Cruella giggled and walked to Carlos.

Jafar was up now.

Iago came flying down and perched himself on the side of the crib.

He stared at Belfire and made a funny face, making him laugh.

"All right child," said Jafar. "Here is my gift."

He pointed his cobra staff at Belfire and magic began to pour into him.

"You shall be skilled at everything you could possibly do," he said. "Not matter what you will be best at everything. Swimming, running, sword fighting, drawing, and even if you want to, stealing like my son. I want you to be as good as him."

Jay managed a smile. He kind of enjoyed being one of a kind.

But immediately the spell was put inside Belfire's heart and made a part of him.

Jafar smiled at Belfire, let Iago fly onto his shoulder, and joined Jay.

It was Grimhilde's turn now.

She walked up to the child, and smiled at him.

She placed her delicate finger on his forward and began to make his body glow.

"My gift for you," she said. "Is eternal handsomeness."

Belfire laughed.

"You will always be handsome, gorgeous, gentle, and loved by all," she continued. "Every princess will want to be your boyfriend or king, and there is no spell that can make you ugly."

When she finished, she gently picked up Belfire and gave him a kiss on the forehead, leaving behind lipstick on it.

She placed him down, bowed to Mal and Ben, and joined Evie.

Finally, it was Maleficent's turn.

She walked up to the child, almost like she did during Aurora's coronation.

She stared at Belfire, as Diablo, her beloved raven, perched himself on the side of the crib as well.

Maleficent smiled and then began to form a small vortex of green magic clouds.

"Listen well all!" she yelled. "My gift for this child is that his heart will never grow dark. He will definitely grow up to be a hero, and will never go down a path of evil. He will protect the kingdom from any threat. He will be, a true hero."

Everyone cheered for Maleficent as she but the spell in Belfire.

After that she walked up to Mal and kissed her on the forehead.

They both smiled at each other.

* * *

Suddenly, a roar of thunder was heard, and lightning flashed outside.

Everyone was shocked by the sudden change in weather.

But then suddenly, a cloud of black magic burst through the window and in front of the bottom of the stairs.

The lights in the whole room went out the cloud began to vanish.

And standing in its place, was Finn.

Everyone was freaked out by the boy who came out of the smoke.

Finn looked around at everyone, knowing that they didn't know who he was.

That made him smile.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Quite a glittering assemblage."

He looked around.

"Gentry, nobility, hot chicks," he said referring to princesses. "But wait! Where's the booze? Where's the obnoxious music and where is the sex? I mean this is a teen birthday party right?"

"You!" yelled Maleficent. "Who are you!?"

"He's a villain no doubt about that," said Fairy Godmother.

"What's he doing not on the Island of the Lost?" asked Ben.

"I actually have never seen this boy on the Island," said Jafar.

"Who is he?" asked Grimhilde.

"You really don't know who I am?" asked Finn.

He eyed Maleficent.

"I talking specifically to you," he said.

"I don't know who you are," said Maleficent.

"Of course you don't," said Finn. "At least not like this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Maleficent. "Who are you!?"

"I'm a remnant of your past that you tried to get rid of," said Finn. "You abandoned me and now I am here to have my revenge."

He began to walk up the stairs.

"Stay back!" yelled Maleficent.

"You left me for dead Maleficent," said Finn. "You threw me out into the sea and left me to die."

"What?" asked Maleficent. "That wasn't you that was…"

She stopped right there and gasped.

She stared into Finn's eyes, noticing they were purple just like her and Mal's.

"Now you recognize me?" asked Finn.

"No it can't be!" said Maleficent. "You can't be…!"

"Oh but I am!" said Finn. "Flesh and blood."

"Mom?" asked Mal. "Who is that? How do you know him?"

Finn walked up to Mal, who started to back up against her throne.

He then grabbed her chin gently and made her stare at each other's same colored eyes.

"You and I," he said. "Are so much related."

"What do you mean?" asked Mal. "Who the hell are you?"

His eyes motioned over to Maleficent, and so Mal looked over at her.

"Mom?" she asked. "Who is this boy?"

Maleficent sighed heavily and gulped loudly.

'"Go ahead," said Finn. "Tell her!"

"His name is Finn," said Maleficent. "And he…he…he…"

She sighed again.

"And he's your brother," she said.

* * *

 **OMG! Finn is Mal's brother and Maleficent's son!? What a twist and it is only the beginning of the story!**

 **So what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Family Ruined

Mal stood up from her throne in shock over what her mother just told her.

The boy standing in front of her, or more like a demon, who she had just met right now as he ruined the coronation, was her brother?

"Im…impossible!" said Mal. "There is no way…"

"It's true Mal," said Maleficent. "Finn here is your brother. And he is my son."

"Indeed I am," said Finn. "I'm surprised though that you actually would call me your son."

"Don't flatter yourself!" yelled Maleficent. "I'm only saying it to describe it to my true child."

"Oh really?" asked Finn. "Am I not flesh and blood too?"

"I don't even know what to call you!" yelled Maleficent.

"Mom," said Mal. "Why are you mean to him? Why are you mean to your own child?"

"Oh don't blame her," said Finn. "She never meant to be mean, she never was. Except for the part when you threw me into the sea and left me to die when I was still an infant. An infant who was just born."

Mal could not believe what she was hearing.

"You tried to kill…your own son?" stammered Mal. She was beginning to cry. "You tried to kill my brother!?"

"Mal please do not cry!" yelled Maleficent. "Do not feel pity for him!"

"Why are you so cruel?" asked Mal. "Why did you do this to him!?"

"Oh she had reasons," said Finn. "Good ones."

Mal turned to Maleficent who sighed heavily.

"I guess I should tell you," she said. "Let me tell you the story of my first child."

* * *

Maleficent closed her eyes and began to tell the story.

"This all happened years ago as the great war was forming," she said. "The demon you remember was still training me."

Mal nodded as she sat back down.

"I was his apprentice, but I somehow knew that he was…falling for me," said Maleficent.

Everyone was shocked.

"Cher…" Jay began to say before everyone shushed him.

"I mean the demon was in love with you!?" he yelled.

"Yes," said Maleficent. "But I was not and he knew it."

"So why didn't he leave you if you didn't love him?" asked Evie.

"All he cared about was using me as a weapon," said Maleficent. "I didn't realize it at the time until the war was beginning."

Maleficent took a deep breath.

"Before the war I fell in love with a man, and we made love," said Maleficent. "And that was when he did it."

"Did what?" asked Mal.

"He killed that man, and put some of his dark soul inside my womb," said Maleficent. "And he created…."

She pointed Finn.

"This…" she said. "Finn is my son, his father is dead, and part the demon of lives inside him."

"That is correct," said Finn. "But tell them why you tried to kill me."

"You probably already know!" yelled Maleficent. "If I let you grow up, you would've become something worse than the demon. You would've destroyed the world! But I could not kill you with my own hands. So that is why after the war, when I had you, I threw you into the sea."

Finn laughed wickedly.

"You should've killed me with your own hands," he said. "Otherwise I would not have been rescued."

"Yes about that," said Maleficent. "How did you survive?"

"I was rescued," said Finn. "By him."

He smirked after he said him, but everyone was confused.

"Him?" asked Maleficent.

"Don't act stupid," said Finn. "You know who I am talking about. You just said he created me after all."

And that gave it away. Everyone knew whom he was talking about.

"No…" gasped Grimhilde.

"It can't be…" gasped Jafar.

"It's not possible!" yelled Cruella.

"It can't…" said Mal. "He's dead! Right mom?"

"Yes," answered Maleficent. "He is dead!"

"Not entirely," said Finn.

"What?" asked Maleficent.

"The demon, or more likely, Chernabog!" Finn yelled making everyone gasped or cower at the mention of his name. "Is alive!"

"It can't be!" yelled Maleficent.

"Well maybe not his body," said Finn. "But his soul is."

"Enough with the riddles!" yelled Ben. "How is Chern…the demon alive!?"

Finn giggled.

"You can call him Chernabog," said Finn. "Don't be afraid."

"Just tell us!" yelled Mal.

"Well if you insist," said Finn. "After hit by that power everyone called happiness, Chernabog was on the edge of death, but he fled the battle in time and made it back to Bald Mountain, which still exists, and died there. But his dark soul still lives, and that is what rescued me."

"So Chernabog rescued you and trained you to be the very thing Maleficent wanted to make sure you would never become," asked Carlos.

Finn nodded wickedly.

"I can see why you wanted to kill him," said Jay.

"He's still going to die!" yelled Maleficent pointing her specter at Finn.

"Oh please," said Finn.

He waved his hand, and Maleficent was blown off her feet and into the crowd with shadows.

Maleficent looked up in fear at Finn who was glaring at her.

"I swore that when I met you I would have my revenge for what you did to me," he said. "For how you tried to kill me!"

"I had to!" cried Maleficent. "If you grew you would…"

"I already heard you," said Finn. "But now you are going to die.

He formed a ball of red energy in his hand.

"NO!" yelled a voice behind him.

Mal suddenly tackled him and threw him towards the stairs.

He lied right next to Belfire's crib.

He stood up, and then stared down at him.

"Cute…" said Finn touching his cheek.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!" yelled Mal.

Finn simply flicked his hand and Mal was blown into her throne.

"I don't have time to play brother vs. sister," he said. "It seems my revenge will have to wait too. I have other things to take care of."

He then used his powers and lift Belfire in the air.

"NOOO!" yelled Mal. "Leave him alone."

"Sorry sis," said Finn. "But I have plans for him."

"What plans?" cried Mal.

"Well you see for Chernabog to become alive again, we have needed something for a long time," said Finn. "A child that is both light and dark. A child like Belfire."

"Light and dark?" asked Mal.

"Ben is light," said Finn. "And like it or not sis, you still have dark in you. And we need that combination to revive Chernabog."

"NO!" yelled Mal. "I will stop you!"

She lunged at Finn.

"Not today," said Finn holding her down. "But you can still try for the next three days."

"What happens in three days?" asked Mal weakly.

"The eclipse will upon us," said Finn. "The day light and dark combine, and then I will use the power from it to make Belfire become Chernabog's new heart, and he will come back to life."

"I will…stop you," Mal said through tears. "You will not harm my family."

"Well if you truly want to stop me, you're going to need more than four descendants," he said. "More like everyone. FAREWELL!"

He laughed menacingly as he disappeared into smoke with Belfire.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" yelled Mal as they vanished.

She looked around and saw they were gone.

She burst into tears and sobbed loudly.

Her family was just taken from her, and the coronation was ruined.

Just like how her mother ruined Aurora's another family member ruined another.

* * *

 **Oh no! Finn has taken Belfire! And everything is turning to worst. But what was Finn talking about when he said more descendants?**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. Aftermath

Mal was sitting on her throne crying constantly.

She had been for an hour.

During that hour the Descendants, Ben, Fairy Godmother, Beast and Belle, and the parents were able to clear the room and get everyone out of the castle to discuss what had happened.

Mal didn't care. She couldn't stop crying.

Her son that she just got yesterday was taken by her own brother she didn't even know existed.

Maleficent tried to walk up to her daughter and comfort her.

"Mal?" she asked putting her hand on Mal's.

Mal immediately snapped her hand away.

"Why mother!?" she cried. "Why did you never tell me about Finn!?"

"What was I supposed to do?" asked Maleficent. "Tell you that I tried to kill your brother? He needed to be killed!"

"You could've found a way to make him not go down the dark path Chernabog has led him down," sobbed Mal.

"No way," said Maleficent. "Don't underestimate Chernabog. His very presence fills people with nightmares. His touch can poison about anything. His words drive people insane. I would never have been able to stop Finn from becoming what Chernabog made him."

"This is what I'm saying!" said Jay. "This is not Maleficent's fault! All of this is Chernabog's fault!"

"Why did he have to live?" asked Evie. "Why didn't he die?"

"I don't understand," said Grimhilde. "That power from the war should've killed him!"

"Unless someone helped him get away while being blasted," said Jafar. "He should've been killed."

"So what you are saying is that someone might've helped him survive?" asked Cruella.

"Who would've wanted to save him?" asked Ben.

Everyone thought, and then Maleficent gasped.

"I can think of only one person!" she said.

"Who?" asked Carlos.

She sighed.

"Hades…" she said.

"Hades!?" everyone yelled.

"Desmond's father?" asked Jay.

"But why would he want to save him?" asked Grimhilde.

Maleficent sighed.

"This has been a secret that only the three of us have known," she said. "Only me, Hades, and Chernabog knew this."

"What?" asked Mal now listening.

"Chernabog…is Hades' brother," said Maleficent.

Everyone gasped loudly.

"BROTHER!?" they all yelled.

"Not entirely," said Maleficent. "Chernabog is Hades' adopted brother."

"So you're saying Kronos adopted a demon?" asked Jafar.

"Yes," said Maleficent. "But Hades always told me he hated Chernabog. He told me that he was more powerful, more darker, and more evil then him."

"But then why would Hades' want to save him?" asked Fairy Godmother.

"Maybe he just didn't want him to die in battle," said Evie.

"No that isn't it!" said Maleficent. "Hades told me that Chernabog said he wanted to die only in the place he created that he called home."

"Bald Mountain," said Mal.

Maleficent nodded.

"So what I think is that Hades helped Chernabog out of the explosion so he could bring Chernabog to die in Bald Mountain," she said.

"And after that is when he became obsessed with leading us," said Jafar.

"He wanted to be an eviler and darker leader than Chernabog was," said Cruella. "He was jealous."

Maleficent nodded.

"But why would Hades help Chernabog if he hated him?" asked Ben.

"I don't know," said Maleficent. "But by helping Chernabog escaped, he freed his dark soul and helped create Finn."

"So this is all Hades fault," said Mal. "I'm going to kill that son of a…"

"Now, now, Mal," said Evie. "We don't need to go there."

"We need to focus on stopping Finn," said Jay.

Mal sighed.

"From what Finn told us," said Ben. "He said it will take place in three days, in Bald Mountain."

"And that it would take more Descendants to stop him," said Beast.

"I get the Bald Mountain part," said Cruella.

"But about more Descendants?" asked Mal.

"Well we're Descendants," said Carlos. "Maybe he meant more of us."

Suddenly the Descendants knew what it meant.

"Was he saying," said Jay.

"More Descendants," said Mal. "It means more children of the villains!"

"Impossible!" said Evie. "We cannot recruit more children. We will not let them off the island. Don't you remember the last ones who got out?"

"The New Evil is dead," said Mal. "If we need more Descendants, then we have no choice."

"They may be our only hope of saving our son," said Ben.

"Then it's official," said Fairy Godmother. "We must bring all the children of every other villain to Auradon."

Everyone nodded.

"It's time to go back to the Isle of the Lost," said Mal.

* * *

 **Uh oh! More children of villains? Wonder how that will turn out? Anyway what do you think will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. News to Hades

Mal sat with Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Fairy Godmother, and a bunch of guards from the castle in the limousine that brought them to Auradon.

It was driving across the golden bridge towards the Isle of the Lost.

It was enchanted to be able to hold tons of kids, meaning tons of villain's children.

Mal clutched not only Ben's hand, but also a checklist in the other.

A list of every single child of every villain on the Isle of the Lost.

Her mother gave it to her to help her, and she also told her that the villains may be uncooperative.

If that happened she told her to mention Chernabog and they would listen.

Still she couldn't stop thinking about Belfire and Finn.

All she cared about was getting these wretched kids and taking off to rescue her son.

She then caught sight of Evie and Carlos snuggling against each other's faces.

She smiled at them.

The two of them have gotten really close since the battle with the New Evil.

One time she accidentally walked in on the two of them making out in their underwear in her and Evie's room.

She was glad they were a couple, but upset that Jay didn't have anyone.

She always assured him that he would find someone.

* * *

Soon enough they were across the bridge, and back on the Island of the Lost.

When they stepped out, they found themselves in Hell once again.

The place was in chaos currently, with thugs and villains running amok.

They were firing pistols or causing explosions, some were drinking or chasing women.

It was chaotic.

Fairy Godmother then shot a blast from her wand into the air and singled everyone.

"Attention inhabitants of the Isle of the Lost!" she yelled. "We demand that everyone that is a villain with a child to gather in the town square immediately!"

"Why should we?" yelled a voice.

Everyone recognized it immediately.

They all saw Hades walk into the open, letting his robes fly in the breeze.

With Maleficent's absence, he had been trying to manage things on the island.

"Because if you don't we are all doomed," said Mal stepping up.

"Well, well, well," said Hades. "If it isn't the girl who killed my son."

"Don't try anything," said Mal. "You know you have no magic here."

"Regrettably yes," said Hades. "But I can still strangle you."

"We have no time for this," said Mal. "Call every villain and their child here now."

"You're not in charge here!" yelled Hades. "I am! And I say no!"

"If you don't do it," Mal said. "Then you'll have to deal with Chernabog."

Everyone suddenly froze in their tracks, including Hades.

"What…did you…say?" stammered Hades.

"Chernabog," said Mal. "He's alive."

"No!" said Hades. "Impossible! He's dead!"

"He's alive because you helped him!" yelled Mal.

Hades looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"Don't play dumb," said Evie stepping up. "Maleficent told us about the promise you made for Chernabog, that you would help him die on Bald Mountain."

"So during the explosion," said Jay. "You helped him escape and helped him make it to Bald Mountain to die."

"I fear you are mistaken," said Hades. "I never kept that promise to Chernabog."

"What!?" yelled everyone.

"I hated him so much!" yelled Hades. "I would never keep that promise. However, I was shocked when I didn't see him in the Underworld."

"So you're saying that you didn't help him?" asked Carlos.

"Someone must have taken his dead body and put in Bald Mountain," said Ben.

"But who?" asked Mal.

"I can think of only one person," growled Hades. "Father."

"Kronos?" asked Evie.

"He must've moved his dead body to Bald Mountain so it could remain there like he wanted it to," said Hades.

"Well your father didn't take a look inside it," said Jay. "Apparently Chernabog's dark soul was still inside, and has lived for all these years."

Hades was flabbergasted.

"You're kidding me right?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," said Mal. "Chernabog is, and has been alive. Just not his body."

"And how do you know this?" asked Hades.

Mal sighed.

"My brother Finn told me," she said.

"Br…brother?" asked Hades.

"The child you may remember that Maleficent was pregnant with?" asked Carlos.

"Oh him!" cried out Hades. "I thought he was dead!"

"Chernabog saved him," said Mal. "He was what made Maleficent try to kill him. He put part of his dark soul in Finn."

"So that's why she tried to kill," sighed Hades.

"Well he's alive, he's been Chernabog's apprentice, he kidnapped my son and…"

"WHOA! WHOA! HOLD THE PHONE!" yelled Hades. "You have a son!?"

"Belfire," said Ben. "Mal just gave birth to him yesterday."

"And this brother of yours kidnapped him?" asked Hades.

"Yes…" sighed Mal.

"Why?" asked Hades.

"In three nights there will be an eclipse, and Finn plans to use that power from the dark and light from it, and combine it with my son who is both dark and light," said Mal.

"And with that, he will use Belfire to revive Chernabog," said Jay. "At full power."

"Dear gods," said Hades. "I cannot allow that!"

"So can you help us?" asked Mal.

"Of course," said Hades. "Because I will be damned to Hell before I let Chernabog rule this world! And trust me Hell is worse than the Underworld!"

"Good to know," said Evie.

"So you know what to do I presume?" asked Fairy Godmother.

Hades nodded and turned towards the town.

"ALL VILLAINS AND CHILDREN MEET IN THE CIRCLE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

* * *

 **All right here's a heads up for the next chapter. It will be featuring children of villains, and for some of them I am making them up. Some I may use that were in the book, but others will be made up, and villains including animals will have children.**

 **Stay tuned for all the children! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Gathering the Children

**Important Note: This chapter may be very long, because I will be naming and describing every single child that is going to be a descendant in this. This is just a heads up.**

 **Enjoy still!**

* * *

It may have taken a while, but soon enough Hades was able to fulfill his promise.

In front of everyone stood every single one of the worst villains ever, and their children standing with them.

Hades stepped forward and faced everyone.

"Everyone we are gathered here because we face a terrible threat," he said. "Believe or not, Chernabog is alive."

Immediately everyone began gasping and screaming.

"SILENCE!" yelled Hades.

Everyone quieted down.

"We all know if Chernabog truly returns to power," said Hades. "That it will mean the end of everyone, including us."

"That is why we have come here," said Mal stepping up. "This evil is all being administrated by, regrettably, my own brother Finn."

Everyone began to gasp or yell out.

"I won't go into detail!" yelled Mal. "All you need to know is that he has my own son, and he said it is going to take more than four Descendants to stop him."

"So what Mal is saying is that we need every child of every villain here to rise up, and help save the world," said Ben. "This is your chance to do something good in your lives!"

Without hesitation everyone accepted.

"All right," said Mal taking out the clipboard. "When I call your name please come over here."

She took out a pen and began to read off names.

* * *

"Felicia Facilier, daughter of Dr. Facilier," said Mal.

From out of the crowd stepped a slender dark skin girl with a black top hat with a skull on it. She also had a scarlet dress with puffy short sleeves, and a amaranth purple waistcoat with gold lining and buttons with red and green feathers on the left side collar, fading purple tights with face patterns that resemble Shadow Demons and, black and white wedge heel shoes. She also had two golden vine bracelets around her wrists and a flower like medallion around her neck.

She bowed to Mal as she joined the others.

"Gaston LeGume Jr. and Gaston LeGume III, sons of Gaston LeGume," said Mal.

Two twin muscular boys wearing short-sleeved shirts and black pants, also both with their hair slicked back, stepped up.

The waved when they walked past Mal, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Gianna Gothel, daughter of Mother Gothel," said Mal.

A girl with a red dress and black curly hair can out and walked to join the others, not saying word.

"Skylar, son, or lion cub, of Scar," said Mal.

A young lion with brown fur and a little black hair on his stomach and head crawled out of the crowd.

Mal stared at him as he walked by, and he just nodded his head.

Mal still couldn't believe that even the animals had children on this island.

"Princess Love , daughter of the Queen of Hearts," said Mal.

A girl wearing a red, yellow, white and black skirt dress stepped out. She had mesh tights and yellow boots, white gloves, and white makeup on her face along with blood red lipstick. She also had a tiara.

She walked by Mal silently, turning her head away.

"Mimi, daughter of Madam Mim," said Mal.

A girl who couldn't stop giggly crazily walked out of the crowd. She had grey hair and a purple skirt.

She skipped right past Mal.

"Sherry Khan, daughter, or lion cub of Shere Khan," said Mal.

A young tiger with blue eyes walked out, nodded at Mal, and joined the others.

"Eddie Balthazar, son of Edgar Balthazar," said Mal.

A young man in a trench coat other butler clothing walked out and towards Mal.

He then turned towards her, bowed to her, and joined the others.

"Prince Jonathan Jr., adopted son of Prince John," said Mal.

A young man wearing a king's robe and white clothing walked out of the crowd.

It was no surprise that some of the villains had adopted children.

He bowed to Mal and joined the crowd.

"Madison Medusa, daughter of Madame Medusa," said Mal.

A young girl wearing a magenta shirt and ginger hair and some makeup walked out of the crowd.

She simply walked past Mal and joined everyone.

"Horgarath, adopted son of the Horned King," said Mal.

A boy wearing a red jacket with a brown hoodie with horns on it, along with brown pants, walked out of the crowd.

He just bowed to Mal uneasily and joined the others.

It wasn't easy for him being that his father was an undead corpse.

"Another adopted son! How wonderful!" Mal said sarcastically. "Raoul Ratigan, adopted son of Professor Padriac Ratigan.

A boy wearing a top hat, cape, black suit, and even a fake rubber rat nose came out of the crowd.

Ratigan made him dress like that, so he could be as wicked and devious as him.

Raoul just took his cape and bowed with it as he walked past Mal and joined everyone.

"William Sykes, son of Bill Sykes," said Mal.

A boy wearing a suit vest along with black pants and glasses came out, also with Doberman puppy on a leash.

He lowered his glasses staring at Mal and he walked by and joined the others.

"Percy Mcleach, son of Percival C. Mcleach," said Mal.

A boy with a brown cowboy hat, green tank top, along with a rifle on his back came out of the crowd.

He took of his hat and bowed to Mal as he walked off.

"Rachel Ratcliffe, daughter of Governor Ratcliffe," said Mal.

A girl wearing a purple old-fashioned female skirt vest with a white shirt, purple hat with a feather, and a red cape walked out of the crowd.

She tipped her hat to Mal and then joined everyone else.

"Claudine Frollo, daughter of Judge Claude Frollo," said Mal.

A young girl in a judge's robe with a judge's hat walked out of the crowd.

She stared at Mal and winked as she joined everyone.

"Shen, son of Shan Yu," said Mal.

A bald and white skinned young Hun boy walked out of the crowd, wearing black, white, and gray armor and had a thin curvy bladed sword, resembling his father's.

He stopped next to Mal, nodded silently, and walked away.

"Clay, son of Clayton," said Mal.

A boy wearing yellow hunting clothing simply walked out of the crowd and to the others.

"Yvonne, daughter of Yzma," said Mal.

A girl with gray skin, a purple skirt, and crazy spikey hair can out of the crowd.

She giggled at Mal before walking to the others.

"Hanna, daughter of Prince Hans," said Mal.

A girl wearing a white dress with a blue undershirt walked out.

She bowed to Mal and joined everyone.

"OooBoo, "son" of Oogie Boogie," said Mal.

OooBoo was nothing more than a Frankenstein creation made out of bugs and a sack like Oogie, but at least he was shaped like a boy.

He simply skipped out of the crowd and skipped to the others.

"Princess Nancy, daughter of Queen Narissa," said Mal.

A girl wearing gothic style dress with a cape dragging behind her walked out.

She bowed to Mal and joined everyone.

"Jazmin "Jaz" Wolf, "daughter of Big Bad Wolf," said Mal.

Jazmin was half-human and half-wolf. Her appearance was human, but inside she was a wolf.

 **(Think of the wolf from Into the Woods.)**

She wore a black fur coat with a white top underneath, brown leggings and grey trainers. Her top had an image of a wolf head on the back.

She bowed to Mal and joined everyone.

* * *

"Mal is this going to be much longer?" complained Evie.

"Just for more people!" said Mal.

She looked back down.

"All right then," she said. "Desm…"

She stopped before she could finish and gasped loudly.

"Oh god," she said.

"What is it?" asked Carlos.

"We have a problem guys," said Mal.

The gang came up to her and looked on the clipboard, and gasped loudly.

They read off the last four names on the sheet in dread.

"Desmond, son of Hades," said Mal.

"Layla, daughter of Ursula," said Evie.

"Trevor Tremaine, son of Lady Tremaine," said Carlos.

"Holly Roger "H.R." Hook, daughter of Captain Hook," said Jay.

They all looked at each other.

"Finn did say everyone right?" asked Evie.

"I'm afraid so," said Jay.

"Then we are screwed!" yelled Mal. "Because they are all dead!"

"Hold on guys!" said a voice.

They turned and saw Hades standing behind them.

"There is a way to possibly bring them back, for a short amount of time," he said.

"There is!?" yelled Carlos. "How?"

"The only way to do it, is to let me come off the island," said Hades.

Everyone gulped and looked at each other.

"No point in arguing guys," said Mal. "We need everyone."

Everyone nodded and Hades went to join everyone else.

* * *

When everyone was finally gathered, and after the villains said their goodbyes and walked away, Mal stepped up and faced everyone.

"Listen everyone," she said. "This is not what I would call freedom for you all, but you are all about to be leaving the Isle of the Lost for after 20 years."

Everyone began to cheer and Mal silenced them.

"The fate of the world all depends on all of us, so if you guys try to double cross us, we will have no choice but to keep you locked up as you go on the mission," said Fairy Godmother.

Everyone nodded.

"If there are no questions," said Ben. "Then everyone including Hades get in the limo."

"It's time to go to Auradon," said Mal.

Everyone cheered as they got inside the limo, finally getting freedom after many years.

* * *

 **They almost have everyone, but they need the New Evil. How do you think Hades is going to deal with this? Do you think my children ideas were creative? Please know that Jazmin was made up by wildflower woods, so give her some credit.**

 **Stay tuned to find out what Hades will do, and see you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. A Trip to the Underworld

After everyone got back to Auradon, they all got the children settled down.

Well at least they tried to.

They were running amok all around the castle and the school, enjoying their freedom.

While the princesses, princes, and teachers were trying to catch them all, Mal, Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Hades, Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, Grimhilde, and Fairy Godmother met in the throne room.

The parents were a little unhappy to see Hades, but Mal explained the situation.

After they got settled down, they began to discuss the plans.

"So how are we going to bring the New Evil back to life?" asked Mal.

"I told you already," said Hades. "They're dead, and they can't come back to life."

"So how are we going to stop Finn without them?" asked Evie.

"Because even though they are dead, there is way to restore them to life for a little while," said Hades.

"How?" asked Jay.

"Well you see kiddo," said Hades. "I actually once did the same exact thing with your father."

Jay looked at Jafar.

Jafar shrugged.

"Don't you remember the time we teamed up to try and kill Jerkcules and Aladdin?" asked Hades.

"Oh yeah!" said Jafar. "But that failed."

"Never mind that the plan failed," said Hades. "The point is what I did to you I can do to New Evil and restore them."

"Really?" asked Carlos. "What did you do."

"I enchanted Jafar's staff so that as long as he help it, he was mortal again," said Hades. "But when not holding it he became a dead soul again."

"So you are going to enchant something of the New Evil to make them mortal again?" asked Maleficent."

"That is the plan," said Hades. "But I'm afraid it will require taking a trip to the Underworld."

Mal sighed and stared out the window. The sun was just setting.

One night already gone. Only two left.

"There's no time to waste," said Mal. "We're going to the Underworld."

Everyone agreed, and Hades stood up in happiness.

"I'M GOING HOME!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Later as the moon was rising, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were all in the back of Hades' demon carriage, being pulled by demon horses.

"Hold on tightly!" Hades yelled.

He then cracked the reins and the horses were off, flying into the sky and out towards the sea.

Once they got a little far out, Hades looked down and shot a spell into the water.

Immediately a huge whirlpool appeared in the water, and at the bottom was a portal.

"Hang on everyone!" yelled Hades.

He cracked again and everyone dove down, right into the portal.

Everyone screamed as they felt like their souls were being sucked out.

"It'll do this to mortals!" yelled Hades.

What felt like forever finally ended as they exited the portal, and landed right on a ledge.

Everyone felt dizzy and got out of the carriage.

Evie sat by the edge of the ledge and began to splash her face with water surrounding the place.

She then looked down, and saw a body floating under.

She screamed loudly at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked down and saw the whole river, which was inside a whole cave, was filled with dead bodies.

"I should've warned you," said Hades. "This is the Sea of Souls."

"Sea of Souls?" Carlos asked timidly.

Hades nodded.

"Welcome to the Underworld," he said.

Everyone just shivered.

* * *

Suddenly, they saw from across the fog on the other side of the river a boat, being rowed by a cloaked figure.

"That's Charon," said Hades. "He'll take us by boat to get to headquarters."

Everyone got in when it arrived and it took off.

Everyone just stared down at the river, seeing all the dead bodies flowing around lifeless.

"Poor people," said Evie.

"To think some of these bodies belonged to people that lived years ago," said Ben. "This is kind of fascinating."

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted by loud barking.

They turned and saw a humongous three-headed dog right above them.

They were so shocked that they almost fell out of the boat.

"Hey Cerberus!" Hades yelled holding out his hand.

Cerberus bent down and let Hades pet each huge snout.

"Been a long time buddy?" he asked. "I hope those goons and my wife kept you fed."

Cerberus just barked.

Carlos then even sat up and tried to pet him.

The bent down and smelled his jacket, smelling dog and hellhound hair on it.

The barked and licked Carlos with each humongous tongue.

He was covered in saliva and everyone burst out laughing.

Carlos stuck up his middle finger and Hades just shook his head smiling.

"Kids," he sighed.

* * *

Soon they reached the other side of the river, which was a huge tower shaped like skull.

They got of the boat and onto land.

"PAIN! PANIC!" Hades yelled once everyone got off the boat. "FRONT AND CENTER!"

"Hades!?" yelled two voices. "Is that you!?

Immediately Pain and Panic, Hades' demon minions appeared at the top of the stairs and gasped.

"Lord Hades!" they yelled running down the stairs. "Coming your most lugubriousness!"

They both ended up tripping and falling down the stairs.

They landed right in front of Hades and right away stood up and saluted him.

"Pain here!" yelled Pain.

"P-P-P-Panic here!" yelled Panic.

"Reporting for duty once again after 20 years!" they both yelled.

"Been a long time boys hasn't it?" Hades asked.

"How did you get off the island?" asked Pain.

"I'm on a mission to save the world from Chernabog," said Hades.

Pain's mouth dropped at the mention of Chernabog, and Panic screamed like a banshee.

"CH-CH-CH-CH-CHERNABOG!?" he yelled.

"But I thought your brother was dead," said Panic.

"My dad brought his dead body back from the Underworld so it could remain in Bald Mountain," said Hades. "But he didn't remove his dark soul from inside it, and now this girl's brother here wants to use her child to revive him."

Pain and Panic looked behind Hades and saw the Descendants.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" asked Pain. "Or is that the daughter of the mistress of evil, along with the daughter of the Evil Queen, the son of the vizier of Agrabah, and the son of the devil of London?"

"A-a-a-along with th-th-the king of A-A-A-Auradon!?" stammered Panic.

"But we heard those children are traitors!" yelled Pain.

"They are," said Hades. "But they needed our children to save the world from Chernabog."

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh Hades?" asked Panic. "Sp-sp-speaking of chil-chil-children…"

Before Panic could finish a woman screaming interrupted her.

"HAAAADDDEEESSSS!" yelled the voice.

Hades smiled knowing who it was.

Everyone looked up and saw Persephone walk down the stairs angrily.

"My dear Persephone," Hades said walking up to her.

Persephone was not happy to see him.

"You motherfu…" she began to say before Hades grabbed her and brought their lips together.

Persephone had to kick Hades to get him off her.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"What?" asked Hades. "What's wrong with me kissing my wife?"

"You've left me down here for 20 years to rule the Underworld and watch over all dead souls that enter the place," said Persephone. "I've had to keep track of dead soul accounting and listing, feeding Cerberus, and having to deal with Pain and Panic acting like idiots!"

"Hey!" whined Pain and Panic.

"However there is one thing," said Persephone. "Our son is…"

"Yeah I know," sighed Hades. "That's why we're here."

Persephone's eyes popped open.

"You're not thinking about restoring him to mortal are you?" she asked. "He's a complete menace!"

"He's the only hope of helping the Descendants save the world from Chernabog," said Hades.

The name Chernabog made Persephone simply step out of the way.

"Go do what you must," she said.

Hades smiled and motioned Pain, Panic, and the Descendants to follow him.

"Let's go get them," he said.

* * *

 **Oh boy! They are in the Underworld, and they've met Persephone, Pain, and Panic. But now the question is, will the New Evil be cooperative?**

 **Also, if you guys are wondering what I was talking about with Hades and Jafar teaming up, look up the episode from the T.V. show of Hercules.**

 **It is called Hercules and the Arabian Night.**

 **Anyway stay tuned for more! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Saving the Evil

Hades escorted everyone into his little chamber at the top of his skull head home.

Everyone walked in and looked around.

All that was there was a throne chair and a table with a global map of Auradon.

"I changed it from Olympus after the kingdoms were united," said Hades. "But at that moment me and Desmond were captured and but on the Isle of the Lost."

"Whatever," said Jay. "Now where are those punks?"

"Follow me," said Hades.

Hades lead them down a long set of spiral stairs.

Everyone followed Hades down every stair, until up ahead they could see green light.

"Finally!" exclaimed Mal running ahead.

"I wouldn't run ahead kid," said Hades.

Mal turned around and stared at Hades.

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "Why wouldn't…..AHHHHHH!"

Since Mal wasn't paying attention to where she was going, she found herself dangling over the edge of a cliff.

She spun her arms and tried to keep balance, but was losing.

But before she could fall, Hades grabbed her and pulled her to safety.

The others sighed in relief.

"That's why," said Hades.

Everyone looked around. The whole place was a cylinder cave, and above the cliff was a green glowing whirlpool with dead souls falling down in a circular way.

"What is this place?" asked Evie.

"This is the River Styx," said Hades. "Or as I call it the River of Souls."

"And the New Evil is down there?" asked Carlos.

"This pit leads souls down to either the Elysian Fields if they were good while alive," said Hades. "But if they were evil, they go to Tartarus."

"And the New Evil is in Tartarus I assume?" asked Ben.

"Correct," said Hades. "They were evil, so they so to Tartarus."

Hades then turned to everyone.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Get in!"

Everyone looked at Hades with wide eyes and then down at the pit.

"Wait!" said Mal. "How do we know that this isn't a trick? That this is just revenge for killing Desmond, and now you want us in Tartarus so he can torture us?"

"It's not a trick," said Hades. "I may be a comedian, but I am serious about this. We need them to stop Chernabog."

"Prove that we can trust you," said Carlos.

"Fine then," said Hades.

He stepped in front of everyone and then jumped down into the pit.

Everyone looked over the side to see Hades swirling fast down the pit.

"SEE YOU IN TARTARUSSSSSSS!" he yelled as he went down the whirlpool.

"Well that's trustworthy enough I think," said Jay.

"Come on guys!" said Evie. "The world is at stake!"

She got to the edge on jumped over before anyone could stop her.

"GERONIMO!" she yelled as she plunged into the water.

The cry turned into a scream as she was swirled down like a drain.

"EVVVVVIIIEEE!" yelled Carlos.

He ran up and jumped off too.

"I'M COMING BABE!" he yelled as he plunged in, and also screamed down the drain.

"COWABUNGA!" yelled Jay as he dove in, screaming too at the end.

Mal looked down, and then Ben put his hand on her shoulder.

"This is the only way to save Belfire," he said.

Mal nodded, and smiled.

They held hands and jumped in at the same time.

They plunged into the green water, and went spiraling down the drain.

* * *

The minute Mal jumped in, she regretted it.

It felt worse then when she plunged into the underworld.

He soul literally felt like it was being torn out of her flesh.

Everyone went falling down in different directions like a slide in a waterpark.

Soon enough they found themselves heading towards light, and falling into a pile of sand.

Hades stood above them staring about.

The whole place was a almost like a lava cave, with rock formations and pillars were dead souls were walking around.

"Welcome to Tartarus," said Hades. "The place where all bad souls go to Hell and…."

"H…H…HADES!" Mal suddenly shrieked.

Hades turned around and gasped.

Everyone was being to shrivel up and toast. They looked like they were getting their souls sucked out.

"Oh god I forgot!" yelled Hades.

He quickly waved his hand and everyone was coated with yellow light that went inside them.

"I forgot that Tartarus doesn't like mortals," he said.

"That…would've been nice to know," said Carlos who was recovering from almost being killed.

"Now then," said Hades. "The four of them should be around here somewhere. Let's go find them!"

* * *

It turned out not to be as easy at it looked.

The place was huge, which was meant to accommodate over millions of souls that have lived since the beginning of time.

As they walked by everyone, they just stared at them sadly, wishing they could be mortal too.

But then, after a half an hour of looking, Mal saw them.

The four of them were sitting by a lava pool.

All four of them, nothing but lifeless ghosts living in a place meant for damned souls.

They slowly walked up to them.

Desmond and Layla sat on a rock making out constantly.

Trevor and H.R. were siting at a table made of rocks playing cards.

"HA!" Trevor yelled out. "I win again!"

"Oh come on!" complained H.R. "That's not fair!"

"Not fair?" asked Trevor. "I was playing games like this ever since I was a little boy! No one, not even my sisters, could beat me!"

"Can't we play something I know actually how to play?" asked H.R.

"There really isn't much to do down here," said Trevor. "This place is not meant to be fun. It's where all evil people go when they die."

"Why are we even here?" asked H.R. "WE'RE NOT EVIL! WE WERE HELPING EVIL!"

"That would be Desmond's father's doing," said Trevor. "He runs the dead soul transport down here."

"Will you two please shut up?" asked Desmond taking his lips of Layla. "I'm trying to keep myself occupied."

"By constantly making out with Tentacle Girl?" asked H.R.

Everyone just began arguing.

* * *

The gang stared at the New Evil for a while.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Hades asked. "Go get them."

"What?" asked Evie.

"Don't worry," said Hades. "They can't use magic."

Mal just stared at everyone and walked up.

She stared at the New Evil who were all still arguing.

"Ummmm…hey?" she said.

The New Evil stopped arguing and looked at Mal, and then gasped.

"Mal!?" Desmond yelled.

He then looked and saw everyone else, including Hades.

"Guys!? Father!?" he yelled.

"Okay look," Mal said. "I know you may be angry about me killing you but…"

Before she could finish Desmond lunged at her and crawled up to her feet.

"PLEASE!" he cried. "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Huh?" asked Mal.

"Look I know we had some trouble in the past," said Desmond. "But you've got to get us out of here! It's complete Hell!"

"But didn't you grow up here?" asked Ben walking up.

"I grew up alive! Not dead!" yelled Desmond.

He then grabbed Mal's leg, but it ended up going through.

Then Mal suddenly saw Desmond's hand break away.

"Whoops," he said.

It then suddenly repaired itself.

"What was that?" asked Mal.

"That was from you tearing me to pieces and bits like sand," said Desmond. "Apparently when we become souls, we are shown the way we died."

The gang looked at the others. Layla was soaking wet. Trevor had ripped clothes and bite marks. H.R. had her throat slashed.

But they were all begging too.

"Please bring us to life again!" cried Layla.

"We'll do anything please!" cried H.R.

"I'll never be bad again!" cried Trevor. "Just please…"

"Guys!" yelled Hades breaking up the conversation. "That is why we are here!"

"What?" asked Desmond.

"The Descendants need the help of every child of the villains, which means you guys too," said Hades. "We are here to temporarily bring you back to life."

The New Evil cheered out loud.

"Finally!" cried Trevor.

"We're going back to the land of the living!" yelled Layla.

"No more eternal damnation!" yelled Desmond.

"Why do the Descendants need our help?" asked H.R.

Mal frowned.

And then all she said was, "Chernabog."

The New Evil shut up and stood tall and proud.

"We're here to help you!" they all said.

Hades just laughed.

"Come on kids," he said. "Let's get you out of here and back alive."

He snapped his fingers, and everyone vanished out of Tartarus.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! The New Evil is back. Wait, is that a good thing? I don't know.**

 **Anyway see you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Finding the Island

Everyone, including the New Evil, were all gathered in Hades' office.

The four ghosts stood in front of Hades.

"All right guys," he said. "For this to work, I need you all to hand me something that you would always keep on you."

Everyone nodded and grabbed something.

H.R. gave him her feather hat.

Trevor gave him one of his cufflinks.

Layla gave him her shell necklace.

Desmond gave him his leather jacket with flaming spikes.

After he was given everything, he held them in the air with magic and put a spell on them.

When it was done, they all were real-looking now instead of ghostly.

The New Evil took each of their items and put them on.

Immediately when they put them on, they began to glow.

Suddenly, all them were no longer ghosts.

They were all mortal.

The four of them looked at each other and then at themselves.

"I'm…alive," gasped Desmond.

"I can breathe again," said Layla.

Trevor pinched himself.

"I can feel again!" he cried.

"We're not dead!" exclaimed H.R.

They began to cheer and jumped around in happiness.

Everyone just smiled.

Desmond then turned to Mal and bowed.

"Thank you my queen for this," he said. "And I am sorry for…"

"There will be time for that later!" interrupted Mal. "We need to get back to the castle in Auradon and begin our mission!"

"You're right!" said Desmond. "I'll poof us there."

Everyone nodded and the Descendants and New Evil came together.

"Hey kids remember!" yelled Hades. "Keep those items on and don't lose them, or you'll return to the Underworld dead again!"

"You got it dad!" said Desmond.

"Hey wait!" yelled Mal. "You can't stay here! You need to go back to the Island!"

"Relax I will," said Hades. "I just need to take care of some things. I promise to return."

Mal looked at him uneasily, but then before she could reply Desmond teleported everyone in a cloud of gray smoke.

When they were gone, Hades turned to Persephone and smiled.

"Let's have some fun," he said. "You and I have catching up to do."

Persephone just sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Back in Auradon, everyone was finally able to get every child to stay in the throne room.

The only problem was that they were wrecking the place.

"I could control everyone better when we were back on the island," said Maleficent.

"Ben will not be happy when he returns," said Fairy Godmother.

Suddenly, a huge cloud of smoke appeared in front of the throne startling everyone.

When it cleared the Descendants and the New Evil stood there.

The good guys gulped at the sight of the New Evil, but the children were shocked that they were truly back from the dead.

"Hello everyone!" said Desmond stepping down. "Desmond is back!"

The New Evil joined him as all the children came up praising him.

Everyone always loved praising Desmond and giving him attention back on the island. They thought he was cooler than Mal because his father was a god.

Children still respected her because she was the daughter of the Mistress of Evil, but they loved Desmond way more.

"Uh guys?" asked Mal.

Everyone turned towards her.

"We have a mission to start and a world to save," she said. "And already a day has gone by."

'We have only two more days, including today, to find Bald Mountain and stop Finn from resurrecting Chernabog," said Ben. "So please children, listen and behave."

It didn't take more than a minute for all the children to come together in a group and be ready to listen.

The word Chernabog just made anyone cooperate.

"Now then," said Mal. "We all know that Finn is hiding out on Bald Mountain right now."

Everyone began nodding.

"However there is a problem," said Ben. "We don't know where that is."

Everyone began groaning.

"Well that's great!" yelled Princess Love.

"How can we stop this Finn if we don't know where the island is?" asked Shen.

"This is what we get for trusting heroes," said Horgarath.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Evie. "Are you saying none of you know where it is!?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"We thought one of you did," said Jay.

"Haven't you forgotten?" asked Felicia. "That island was believed to have disappeared years ago."

"No on except apparently Chernabog or Finn has seen it," said Jaz.

"Come on guys!" said Layla "We can't just give up like that!"

Everyone just kept talking amongst each other.

Mal turned towards the parents.

They shook their heads, meaning they had no idea.

"We thought Bald Mountain disappeared after Auradon was magically brought together," said Maleficent.

"The only other places not apart of it are the Island of the Lost and The Bermuda Triangle," said Jafar.

"Ah the Bermuda Triangle," said Grimhilde. "Bald Mountain disappeared when that was created."

"Its just a place full of storms," said H.R. hearing the conversation. "It's a graveyard for ships."

"How do you know so much?" asked Maleficent.

"Don't you remember my father once travelled near there before we were all sealed up on the Island of the Lost?" asked H.R. "It was his last voyage on his precious ship."

"Oh yeah," said Cruella.

"You know he told me that when he went near it, he felt a dark sensation," said H.R. "Like something horrid and evil was in the middle of that cursed place, or something evil was making the storms."

Everyone then looked dumbfounded, and gasped.

"You don't think…" said Jafar.

"It has to be!" said Grimhilde.

"Are you sure?" asked Cruella.

"There's no doubt about it!" yelled Maleficent.

"Bald Mountain is in the Bermuda Triangle!" yelled Mal letting everyone hear her.

They all cheered in delight.

"So it's official," said Mal. "We have to go through the Bermuda Triangle to get to Bald Mountain."

"What!?" yelled Maleficent. "No way!"

"That's place is death!" yelled Jafar. "You will never survive!"

"No ship ever has!" said Cruella.

"Wait!" said H.R. "There may actually be only one ship that can."

"What?" asked Ben.

"The Jolly Roger," said H.R.

"Hook's ship?" asked Evie.

"Your father's ship?" asked Jay.

H.R. nodded.

"If you say so," said Mal. "But where is it?"

"Don't tell me it's back on the island," warned Carlos.

"It's not," said Fairy Godmother. "We took everything from the villains when we locked them up. It's here in Auradon."

"I just need to ask my dad if it is okay to borrow it," said H.R.

Fairy Godmother nodded.

"Come child," she said. "I'll bring you to the special video chat TV."

"Hurry up," Mal called as she left with Fairy Godmother.

She then turned to the Descendants.

"After that we are packing up and going to the Bermuda Triangle!" she said.

Everyone nodded.

"Time to stop Finn and Chernabog and rescue Belfire," said Ben.

* * *

 **Hurray! They know where Bald Mountain is! But the question is, will they survive? I won't give any spoilers. I hate spoilers.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **(Also for everyone who keeps saying the reviews to please continue, stop it. I will continue every one of my stories, but have patience.)**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Departure

Everyone was busy packing up stuff for their journey.

The kids were loading stuff they would possibly need for a two-day, including today, trip.

They all loaded onto the Jolly Roger after H.R. got permission from her dad to use it.

Everyone in the whole kingdom came to see them depart on their mission to save the entire world.

The children had just finished loading the boat, and the Descendants were saying their goodbyes.

Grimhilde and Cruella would not let go of their children and kept hugging them and crying, claiming that they may never see them again.

Jay hugged his dad and got on the ship.

Ben bowed to the whole kingdom, claiming that he would leave his parents in charge while he was gone, and then got aboard.

Mal and his mother just stared at each other.

"He may be my son," said Maleficent. "And he may be your brother."

She then put her hand on Mal's shoulder.

"But I want you to kill him," she said. "I want you to kill him no matter what."

Mal smiled.

"I plan on killing him and Chernabog from the start," she said.

"Let's hope we don't have to get to the point where we have to kill Chernabog," said Maleficent.

Mal just smiled and hugged her mother.

"ALL ABOARD!" yelled H.R. from the helm.

Mal turned and began to walk over to the ship.

Grimhilde and Cruella finally let their children go and they headed towards the ship, with Dude and Inferno following Carlos.

With everyone finally aboard the ship, it was finally time to head off.

H.R. took the wheel and smiled.

"ALL HANDS TO STATIONS!" she yelled.

Immediately all the children chimed in with helping for the departure.

They climbed the ropes and released the sails, letting them blow in the wind.

"WE DEPART NOW!" she yelled.

Immediately as the boat began to move she spun the wheel to the right hard and took off.

Everyone waved back to everyone in Auradon waving to them and cheering for them.

For once, every single child felt happy to be doing something good for once in their lives.

The ship grew farther away from Auradon and more out towards the sea.

H.R. had her maps set course towards the Bermuda Triangle.

It would take about a day to get there, leaving them with only one more day to get through the storms and onto Bald Mountain before the eclipse.

No matter what, everyone was ready for what was ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile on Bald Mountain, Finn watched from his overhead map of the world the ship depart to Bald Mountain.

"How exciting," he said. "The children have all joined forces, and are now on their way to try and stop me."

He giggled deviously.

"This keeps getting better and better," he said.

Suddenly he could hear crying behind him.

He turned and saw it coming from the crib he made for Belfire to lie in.

He walked up him and looked down at the crying baby.

"Oh don't be said little Belfire," he said rubbing his cheek.

Belfire stopped crying and stared at Finn.

"Don't worry," Finn said picking him up. "Uncle Finn is here."

He began to rock him back and forth until he was finally asleep.

He smiled and put him back in the crib.

"So cute," he said as he stared at the sleeping baby. "And so precious, powerful, and valuable!"

" _Well, well, well Finn,"_ a voice suddenly. _"I see your enjoying being nice to the baby."_

Finn turned and saw the dark soul of Chernabog come out of the hollow body again.

"I have to be nice to him," said Finn. "I can't give you a soul that is crying, tired, weak, sick, or has a stinky diaper."

" _Do not become attached to him my apprentice!"_ yelled Chernabog. _"You do remember what needs to be used for!"_

"Of course master," said Finn. "But don't you worry."

He looked back down at the image of the ship in the sea.

"Those brainless children have no idea what they are walking into," he said.

He began to laugh manically with Chernabog, whose laugh could even shake the ground.

Yet Belfire remained asleep, and in the clutches of the enemy.

And yet even though he was far away, Mal could feel his presence in her heart.

She had to rescue him no matter what.

* * *

 **The kids are headed to save the day! What awaits them until they reached the Bermuda Triangle you may ask? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. A Day out at Sea

The sun was shining upon the deck of the Jolly Roger.

The smell of salt water flowed through the air.

Mal and Ben stared out at the sea as they stood at the front of the ship.

"Beautiful day for sailing," Ben said.

"Yeah but at a bad time," said Mal. "Who knows if this may be the last beautiful day ever?"

"Don't say things like that," said Ben. "We will stop Finn and save the world. I know it."

Mal smiled and she stared at Ben's glittering eyes.

"Hey lovebirds!" said an obnoxious voice interrupting the moment.

Mal groaned as Desmond came walking up and got in between them putting his arms on their shoulders.

"So what are we up to here?" he asked.

"Well we were having a moment here," said Mal. "Until you ruined it!"

"What?" asked Desmond. "Oh jeez! I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah right," said Ben.

"No! I'm serious!" said Desmond taking his arms off them. "I'm very sorry!"

Mal was surprised to see how nice he was being.

"I told you," said Desmond. "I'm trying to redeem myself."

He then stared at everyone on the ship.

"Everyone is trying to," he said.

Mal smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you," she said. "And don't be afraid to maybe cause a little bit of mischief."

Desmond smiled and nodded.

Suddenly they began to hear voices down below that were obnoxious voices singing.

"Oh great," said Desmond. "Not those two again!"

"Hey your majesty and highness!" yelled a voice.

From below the deck came Princess Love.

"Those two Gastons are singing about themselves again!" she said. "It's driving us crazy!"

"I'll handle them," said Ben.

He ran off with Love to deal with them.

Desmond and Mal were left together.

"So…." said Desmond. "Read any good books lately?"

Mal laughed.

* * *

Everyone on the ship had been trying to find something to do on this day at sea.

Jay was hanging around swinging on the ropes on the ship.

He always did acrobatics for fun.

As he swung to another set of ropes, he found himself staring down at on of the new Descendants.

It was Jaz, the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf.

Lots of the Descendants haven't ever met each other until now.

They never made contact until they all gathered together for this mission.

So Jaz was new to him.

She was busy sniffing around for food in the barrels.

She was after all half wolf.

Jay smiled and went down the rope and appeared behind her startling her.

"Hey babe!" he said.

Jaz turned around and yapped instead of screaming.

"Jesus!" she yelled. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry babe," he said. "Didn't mean to."

Jaz looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay," she said.

"Thanks," said Jay. "So you're one of the new ones to us right?"

"Yeah," said Jaz. "First time meeting."

"Why have we never seen you on the island?" asked Jay.

"I was always more of a night person," said Jaz. "Being a wolf."

"Oh I see," said Jay. "So this whole day thing is new somewhat?"

"More like being with so many other people," said Jaz.

Jay smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We should get to know each other more," he said.

Jaz smiled showing her fangs.

"I would like that," she said.

The whole time Mal and Desmond had been watching, and they were happy.

"Looks like he finally found a lover," said Desmond.

"Don't be so sure," said Mal. "It doesn't happen like that."

"It did for me and Layla," said Desmond

"This is different," said Mal. "This is how true love develops."

"I'm intrigued," said Desmond.

"I wonder what everyone else is up to?" asked Mal.

* * *

Down below deck everyone was working.

Trevor was playing cards with Raoul, who proved to be a worthy competitor.

Meanwhile Eddie and Layla were cooking for everyone.

Everyone else was tying down supplies or readying cannons in case.

"It's hard to cook when the ship keeps rocking!" complained Layla.

"I find it hard too!" said Eddie. "But I'm not complaining!"

"Who are you calling a complainer!?" yelled Layla. "I could squeeze you so hard your insides will shoot out of your mouth!"

"Don't threaten me!" yelled "I'll turn you into calamari!"

"You idiot!" yelled Layla who just brought out her tentacles. "I die and the world is doomed!"

Eddie was now holding a knife.

"The same goes for me!" yelled Eddie.

"HEY WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" yelled a voice that practically rocked the ship.

Everyone turned and saw it was Horgarath.

The howl of a demon is powerful, and the Horned King gave it to his son.

"There will be no fighting on this ship!" he yelled.

"Who made you in charge?" asked Layla.

"Yeah right!" said Skylar joining in.

"Trust me," said Horgarath. "I've dealt with yelling too much in my life, and I HATE IT!"

Everyone was shaken again.

"This mission requires all of us to work together!" yelled Horgarath. "So that's what we are going to do! NO FIGHTING!"

Everyone nodded and sighed.

"You're right," said Eddie.

He turned towards Layla.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too," said Layla.

They shook hands.

Everyone smiled.

"That's nice," said Trevor walking past the two. "We're all becoming good!"

"Where are you going?" asked Layla.

"Too get some wine," said Trevor holding the knob to the door of the storage.

"You know how your mom always felt about you drinking," said Layla.

"I haven't had a good drink in 20 years," said Trevor opening the door. "What could happen?"

Layla and Eddie didn't reply. They just stared wide eyed.

"What?" asked Trevor.

The two just kept looking down.

"What are you saying!?" yelled Trevor.

"Yo dude!" yelled a voice from inside the storage. "Close the door!"

Trevor turned around and screamed.

Evie and Carlos were on the ground stark naked, and both inside each other.

"Oh…god," he stammered.

"SHUT THE DOOR YOU PERVERT!" yelled Evie.

Trevor came back to reality and slammed the door.

He stood with his back against it.

Layla and Eddie were as shocked as they were.

"We're they mating?" asked Eddie.

Trevor nodded his head quickly in shock.

"What was that about?" called Claudine.

Trevor didn't say a word. He only stared at Layla and Eddie.

"Not a word to anyone," he whispered.

They both nodded.

Unknown to them Desmond had been watching them through invisible smoke.

Desmond told Mal and she just laughed.

"The two have become a true couple," she said.

They both laughed as everyone enjoyed the beautiful day.

* * *

 **So this chapter was basically to build story. Jay may have found a lover, and I wanted to use Jaz because she was a character made by one of my readers. I wanted to give her character a big part. And also we find out Carlos and Evie had sex. A lot going on!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Lovers at Sea

The moon shined bright over the sea.

The Jolly Roger sailed through the night, with H.R. at the wheel.

Everyone down below the deck was fast asleep.

Well, at least almost everyone.

Carlos was fast asleep on the floor, resting against Inferno and with Dude resting on him.

Suddenly, he was woken up by a tapping on his shoulder.

He rubbed his eyes and saw it was Evie.

"Evie what is it?" he groaned.

"Come with me," she said. "I want to do it again."

Now Carlos was wide-awake.

"But we just did it hours ago!" he said.

"I don't care," said Evie. "It felt so good, and I want to experience it again!"

Carlos sighed.

"And besides I can't sleep with all this rocking, so might as well do some of our own," said Evie.

Carlos smiled and shook his head, and then got up and followed Evie quietly to the food storage.

They got in, closed the door, lit a lantern, and then laid a blanket on the floor.

They then stood up, smiled at each other, and then began to strip out of their clothes.

Carlos helped Evie unhook her bra, and then turned her around so he could see her breasts.

Evie smiled as Carlos finished undressing too.

Evie then lied down on her back on the blanket, and Carlos got down on top of her.

He positioned himself, and then sunk inside her.

Evie had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't wake up everyone.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop shouting over how good and great it felt.

She couldn't stop crying tears of joy, and neither could Carlos.

He kept thrusting and thrusting over and over, and they both silently cried out as they unleashed.

They laid down on each other for a little bit, and began to do it again.

The two lovers making love at sea.

* * *

Jay couldn't sleep so well, so he went out onto the deck and stared out at the sea.

He saw H.R. and she noticed him.

They smiled and waved at each other.

Jay was glad they were no longer enemies.

H.R. then pointed up to the crow's nest, and Jay looked.

He saw Jaz sitting in it, all alone.

He smiled and gave a thumbs up to H.R. and then climbed up to join Jaz.

He took her once again by surprise.

She almost screamed but Jay covered her mouth in time.

"Sorry about that," he said. "Didn't mean to scare you again."

Jaz smiled.

"And I thought I was the one who was taught to do the scaring," she said. "After all that's what my dad did."

Jay smiled and got into the crow's nest.

"Your dad trained you to be the best?" he asked.

"He tried to," said Jaz. "But I wasn't into the scaring. I wanted to be free and do whatever I wanted."

Jay put his hand on Jaz's shoulder.

"I was in the same boat," he said. "My dad trained me to be the best at acrobatics and thievery so I could one day snatch that lamp from right under Aladdin's nose."

"Did you ever get that far?" asked Jaz.

"Sister, I've gotten so far that I was snatching items from students and teachers as they walked past me in school," said Jay. "I even happen to have your cell phone right now in my hand."

Jaz turned around and saw her phone in Jay's hand. She was amazed.

"Can I have that back?" she asked.

Jay nodded and began to give it to her, but then she reached for it.

She grabbed her phone in Jay's hand, and then they both realized their hands were touching.

Jay looked into Jaz's yellow eyes and sharp teeth and she stared back.

They both smiled, and then they brought their lips together.

Jay had never experienced true love or kissing before, so this was not only new to him, but it made him so happy he began to cry.

The two lovers kissed repeatedly in the crow's nest as the moon shined on the ship and sea.

* * *

Layla was fast asleep in her hammock, dreaming about her childhood days, where she couldn't live under the sea with her mother because she didn't have gills.

Suddenly, she was woken up by someone jumping on top of her.

She was about to yell but Desmond quickly covered her mouth.

"None of that!" he whispered. "It's just me!"

"What do you want?" groaned Layla as she rubbed her eyes.

"I want some real lovin'," said Desmond.

"What!?" groaned Layla. "You woke me up for that? Go back to sleep and wait until the war is over."

"Come on babe!" said Desmond. "For 9 months we have done nothing but kiss fake lips in Tartarus. Do this not for me, but for us."

Layla sighed, and then she smiled.

Desmond enchanted the hammock to make it bigger, and then he put up a shield around them that blocked out any sound.

After that Desmond took the blanket and covered both of them under it.

The only thing that was heard from inside it was Layla screaming in delight.

They could only hear the waves on the sea at night.

* * *

Mal could just not sleep, so she was out on the bowsprit of the ship.

She was letting her feet dang over the edge, letting drops of water splash onto them.

"Tired are we?" asked a voice.

She looked down and saw Ben in his pajamas staring at her.

She carefully slid down and walked up to him.

"I can't stop thinking about Finn and Belfire," she said. "Tomorrow one of them is going to die."

"What do you mean?" asked Ben. "Are you saying that you plan on killing Finn?"

"If I have to then yes," said Mal. "Or else Belfire will become the vessel that will give life to Chernabog."

Mal began to cry, and Ben then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I won't let him take our son," said Ben. "I'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

Mal smiled and looked at him.

They both then began to kiss.

They kissed repeatedly until they were on the deck, lying against some barrels.

They just kept kissing, just like every other couple on the ship.

All lovers at sea.

* * *

 **Okay maybe this chapter had too much love and sex, but it was to build plot. Anyway Jaz and Jay are a couple now and next chapter will have more cool stuff!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Morning Message

Everyone was fast asleep wherever they were.

Evie and Carlos were asleep naked in the food storage.

Layla and Desmond were asleep naked in the hammock.

Jay and Jaz were asleep in the crow's nest.

Mal and Ben were asleep on the deck near the barrels.

Every other Descendant was asleep in sleeping bags or in hammocks underneath the deck.

It was all so peaceful.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone was woken up from Slumberland by a loud bell.

Everyone either sprung to their feet or fell out of their hammocks.

Desmond and Layla fell out of their blanket, but only they were naked.

Everyone stared at them with bright eyes, and they quickly covered themselves with a blanket.

They smiled sheepishly.

"How could we not hear them last night?" asked Sherry Khan.

Suddenly the food storage door opened, and out stepped a naked Carlos and Evie.

They didn't realize they were naked until Layla pointed it out, and they screamed and covered themselves up with a blanket too.

"Why is everyone on this ship banging each other?" asked Shen.

Meanwhile up on the deck, Mal and Ben woke up to the sound while Jay and Jaz almost fell out of the crow's nest.

They all saw it was H.R. who rang a loud bell.

"Up and at it!" she yelled. "Wake up everyone!"

She sounded like she was in a hurry.

"What is it?" groaned Mal. "Why have you waken us up so early?"

"If you look ahead you'll see," said H.R.

Mal yawned and looked over the side, but then she gasped and almost fell back.

Jaz, Jay, and Ben gasped too.

"Holy moly!" yelled Jay.

Soon everyone came onto the deck, including the clothed couples.

They all looked out and gasped.

They all looked out at the horizon at what they saw.

A huge formation of gray clouds in the distance stood in the sea.

It was a long straight line right in front of them.

Everyone could immediately feel a dark presence.

"That's it then?" asked Rachel.

"It's the Bermuda Triangle," said Desmond.

"Bald Mountain is in there," said OooBoo.

"We head inside after breakfast," said Mal. "We need to be ready to face whatever is in there."

"We know what's in there," said Carlos.

"But what's in the Triangle?" asked Mal. "And the waters? Who knows?"

"She's right," said Ben. "I order we prepare before entering."

H.R. nodded and ran over and lowered the anchor.

"Everyone go downstairs for breakfast," said Mal. "And after that we head inside the Bermuda Triangle."

* * *

Everyone downstairs was waiting for breakfast.

Eddie was doing all the cooking. He was used to doing all work, being that his father was a butler.

He served everyone food and they all ate.

"This is really good!" said Hanna.

"I haven't breakfast this good in 20 years!" yelled Jonathan Jr.

"Why thank you all," said Eddie sitting down.

While everyone was eating, Desmond suddenly tapped his glass and got everyone's attention.

"I would like to make a toast," he said.

"A toast?" asked Horgarath. "But we haven't won yet."

"I want to make a toast, for everyone," he said. "All of our teamwork and getting along has gotten us here."

"Yes he's right," said Mal sitting up. "You have all shown us that others can have changes of heart."

"I don't know about that," said Felicia. "Remember we are only doing this because of Chernabog."

"After this we have to go back to the island," said Raoul.

"I still feel evil inside me," said Mimi.

"And we'll have to return to the Underworld," sighed Trevor.

Mal sighed and sat down.

"But still!" yelled Desmond. "A toast to everyone!"

Everyone smiled and raised their glasses and cheered and drank.

* * *

"Yes!" said a voice suddenly. "Toast indeed!"

Everyone froze and looked around.

Suddenly from the fire in the stove came a big fireball.

But then suddenly, the fireball morphed in a picture, and there was a figure standing in it.

It was Finn.

Mal gasped and growled.

"You!" she yelled.

"Is that him?" asked Layla.

The Descendants nodded.

"Hello sis!" yelled Finn. "This is just a hologram of me here to talk to you!"

Everyone just stared at him.

"I'm surprised you made it this far," said Finn. "I would've never expected you all to be getting along. I actually expected someone to be mauled already."

"Save your breath Finn!" yelled Mal. "Save it for when we reach the island and when I burn you to a crisp!"

Finn laughed menacingly.

"You think you can reach the island?" he asked. "You don't even know what lies in there!"

"Well what does?" asked H.R.

Finn laughed again.

"DEATH!" he howled. "You will all die, and you will never stop me! Chernabog will rise, and the world will know that you failed!"

"Hey blockhead!" yelled Desmond. "I don't know if you know, but we are already dead!"

"We can easily come back to life and stop you!" yelled Layla.

Finn laughed hysterically.

"You four can't stop me on your own!" he laughed. "You need everyone!"

Desmond looked at everyone.

"Couldn't we all just do the same thing Hades did to us if it happened?" he asked.

"Enough talking you hothead!" yelled Finn.

Desmond was now fuming. His jacket was on fire.

"I'M NOT A HOTHEAD!" he yelled.

"Whatever," said Finn. "Anyway I came here to tell you all good luck. You're going to need it."

Finn then looked to the side and held out his hand.

"Is that right my little nephew?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

Mal gasped as Belfire appeared in Finn's hands.

Finn came closer to the picture he was recording on.

"Say hi to mommy and daddy and everyone Belfire!" he said. "Because who knows? It might be the last time you see them."

Mal gritted her teeth and clutched her fists.

"FINN YOU BASTARD!" she yelled.

"Hey!" yelled Finn. "No cursing in front of the baby!"

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" screamed Mal.

"I can't wait!" yelled Finn. "Good luck sis! You're going to need it!"

He laughed menacingly as the fire subsided.

* * *

Everyone stared at each other silently.

"So that's Mal's brother," said Skylar.

"He's worse than Hades ever was," said Princess Love.

Mal just stood at her seat with her head on the table and her nails clawing the table literally.

"Mal?" asked Ben.

Mal glared at Ben, and then at H.R.

"Tell everyone to finish up," she demanded. "WE ARE GOING IN THERE!"

Under the circumstances, H.R. nodded and saluted Mal.

"Everyone hurry up and get ready!" she yelled.

She looked out towards one of the cannon openings.

"We're going into the Bermuda Triangle," she said.

* * *

 **All right! Next chapter will be more intense! Anyway I got back from seeing James Bond Spectre. It was awesome and I loved it! I hope you guys will love it for whoever is seeing it.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Stormy Seas

Everyone stood on the deck of the ship.

They all stood firm and tall.

Every Descendant stared out at the formation of clouds on the sea.

They stared at the entrance to the deathly place known as the Bermuda Triangle.

No matter how far they were from it, they could feel the slight presence of darkness.

And that made them tremble slightly with fear.

But no matter what, they weren't afraid.

They were going inside that place, and they were going to stop Finn.

Mal stood at the front with Ben and Desmond.

"It's time," she said.

She turned to H.R. who was at the wheel.

"Let's get going!" she yelled.

H.R. nodded and had the anchor pulled up.

"All hands on deck!" she yelled. "We're heading into the abyss!"

Everyone nodded and held onto something.

The boat began to move in the wind as the sails were released.

It headed straight for the clouds.

Mal stood with a determined look on her face.

She was going to stop Finn no matter what.

"Too late to turn back now!" Mal yelled as they came right up to the wall.

"There was never no turning back!" yelled Desmond. "We won't give up!"

Everyone cheered, and they kept that confidence as the ship disappeared into the cloudy wall.

They were inside the triangle now.

* * *

The place was surrounded by fog.

No one could see anything.

Wind began to blow faster.

H.R. began to have trouble steering the ship.

"I need the lights in the front lit!" yelled H.R.

Mal and Desmond nodded.

They formed fireballs in their hands and lit the lights on the front of the ship.

H.R. was able to see better now, but the winds were really picking up now.

Everyone was now tightly holding onto something.

Soon everyone began to feel drops of water, and it began to go faster.

They even began to feel the dark presence grow.

Fear began to fill them up, and cold air and rain blew into their faces.

Thunder boomed and lightning crashed in the distance.

As H.R. continued to fight the storm, everyone found themselves trying to stay on board and clinging onto something.

At some point Evie lost her grip and began to fall towards the edge.

"EVIE NOOOOO!" Carlos shrieked.

She then hit the edge and was about to plunge into the water, when suddenly something reached out and grabbed her waist.

She looked up and saw Layla's tentacle wrapped around her.

"I don't think so," said Layla while her other tentacles was wrapped around the mast.

Evie smiled as she was pulled up, and into Layla's arms.

Evie couldn't help it but hug Layla.

"Thank you," she said. "I guess you really have changed."

Layla giggled.

"I may be dead," she said. "But I still have a heart."

Carlos smiled at the two and then looked back out at the stormy sea.

Suddenly, he swore he could something in the fog.

It looked like black monster with red eyes.

It took him by surprise so fast, and somehow filled him up with fear as he looked at it, that he screamed out loud and pointed out.

Everyone turned but the monster was gone.

"It was right there!" he yelled.

"It could've been your imagination!" yelled Sherry.

"Who knows what tricks this place could play on us?" asked Horgarath.

"Up ahead!" Jay suddenly yelled from the crow's nest.

He and Jaz had tied themselves around the mast in the crow's nest to hopefully keep safe.

Everyone looked up ahead and could see light.

"It's Bald Mountain!" yelled Mal.

"We made it!" exclaimed Ben.

Everyone began to cheer as H.R. went straight ahead.

"And people wonder why ships disappear here," she said.

* * *

But just as everyone went into the clearing, they stopped cheering and began screaming.

It took everyone by surprise.

The wind blew much harder and faster and the rain now felt like bullets were riddling their bodies.

Everyone now could see what the Bermuda Triangle was.

It was a huge ocean with tornados thrashing in the water.

Whirlpools were everywhere and lighting and thunder crashed constantly.

Everyone clung on desperately for life.

"We're on stormy seas now," said H.R.

"No!" yelled Mal. "We're truly in Hell!"

Because that's what Bald Mountain was.

Complete Hell.

* * *

 **Complete Hell indeed. It's complete Hell that my busy schedule is preventing me from writing! I need more free time! Screw you school!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Inside the Bermuda Triangle

The wind blew harder and harder with every turn of the ship.

The rain pelted down harder than hail onto the ship and everyone.

The Descendants struggled to survive the wrath of the Bermuda Triangle.

"LOOK OUT!" everyone yelled to H.R. as they were headed towards a whirlpool.

H.R. with all her might spun the wheel and barely dodged it.

Everyone had to tie themselves down with lifelines they made and tied to the main mast.

Either way, they felt like they were going to be blow away and lost forever.

"Where's Bald Mountain!?" yelled Carlos.

"I don't know!" yelled Layla. "I can't see anything."

Suddenly, everyone could hear a sound.

It sounded like an animal wailing.

"What was that?" asked Mal.

"Trouble," said Desmond.

"There is something alive in this place!" yelled Felicia.

"What could possibly survive inside a death trap like the Bermuda Triangle!?" yelled Shen.

* * *

Suddenly, a wall of darkness appeared right in front of the ship.

Everyone screamed and fell to the ground.

The wall suddenly began to take the form of a ghostly monster.

It had a ghost tail and it had red light from it's eyes and mouth with grinned at them evilly.

"IT'S A DEMON!" yelled Horgarath.

The demon roared loudly, sending the ship back towards a whirlpool.

"OH GOD NO!" yelled H.R.

She spun the wheel to get away but it was no use.

They were being pushed back.

Mal and Desmond looked at each other, knowing what to do.

They untied their ropes and managed to run to the backsides of the ship.

Once there, they threw their hands back and blasted pillars of fire out.

Those fires helped speed away from the whirlpool.

Everyone cheered for the two, but then the demon appeared again.

It slashed down at the ship, breaking a part of it and sending people flying to their feet.

"We have to kill that thing!" yelled Evie.

"Damn right we do!" yelled H.R. "Everyone to the cannons who wants to blast this monster back to Hell!"

A bunch of the people, including Jay and Jaz who untied each other at the word cannon, ran below the deck to use the cannons.

The demon had disappeared after its attack and the gang was waiting for its attack.

H.R. could barely keep track because she was frequently dodging tornados and whirlpools.

"CANNONS READY!" yelled Jay from below deck.

"Perfect," said Mal.

"Now we wait," said Princess Love.

They waited still dodging and steering away for the demon to come back.

Suddenly, black tentacles emerged from underwater and headed up the sides of the ship.

The tentacles were on the cannons, slithering up like snakes.

"Ready," said H.R.

Everyone had their cannon loaded and their stick ready to blast.

Once the tentacles were higher in the air then the ship, H.R. yelled, "FIREEEEE!"

Everyone sparked the cannons and they fired on the tentacles.

They blasted through them making holes and revealing black flesh.

The demon was heard screeching out in pain loudly.

The tentacles then sank back underwater.

* * *

Everyone cheered over their victory.

Mal and Ben were about to kiss, when suddenly the wail was heard again, and much louder.

"Oh my god," said Ben.

"That thing is still alive," said Raoul.

"And I think its angry," said Princess Nancy.

The demon burst right out the water, the grin now an angry glare.

It raised the tentacles and shot right into the ship.

It made holes through it to the other side, demolishing bits of it.

"MY SHIP!" cried H.R.

The sounds of the kids screaming was heard below.

Everyone managed to dodge the tentacles before they could be hit, but they were thrashing around and attacking everyone.

H.R. couldn't fight the demon and dodge the constant whirlpools and tornadoes.

She could barely steer.

Then she saw it.

Up ahead there was a huge rock in the water.

"GUYS!" she yelled to everyone on deck.

Everyone turned and pointed at the rock.

"What about it?" asked Mal.

"Let's crush this beast and stab it with my ship too!" she yelled.

"Good thinking!" yelled Desmond. "How we going to do that?"

Evie smiled and stepped up to the demon.

"Magic," she said.

She thrust her hands back and shot magic at the demon.

It roared loudly and began to step back.

"Get it to move towards the front of the ship!" yelled H.R. "I can impale it with the bowsprit!"

"Like my mother was?" asked Layla.

"Exactly," said H.R.

Layla smiled.

"I like it," she said.

She then brought out her tentacles and shot them at the demon, grabbing its arms.

It wailed and roared louder as it struggled to break free.

Suddenly from down below cannons were being fired again and some magic was shot at the demon.

The demon began to get weaker and weaker.

Mal and Desmond got to the helm and then shot magic at the demon.

From their angle, the demon was beginning to move towards the front of the ship.

"KEEP GOING!" yelled H.R.

The demon then had enough.

It roared loudly and shot millions of dark arrows at the ship.

It tore though everything, including the bottom and the mast.

However when that mast fell, it fell right on top of the demon's head.

The demon began to see stars and unknowingly moved towards the front.

H.R. now full of wrath prepared for the final attack as the ship was sinking.

Desmond and Mal fired the pillars and sent the ship blasting at the demon.

"THIS IS FOR MY SHIP!" she yelled.

The ship came crashing at the demon just as it regained consciousness.

Its eyes popped open as it saw the ship coming right at them.

It tried to dodge but it was too late.

The bowsprit impaled the demon and rammed right into the rock, destroying the front of the ship.

The demon wailed in pain as Mal walked up to finish it.

"Take this you bastard," said Mal.

She thrust her hands back and threw magic at the demon, which went straight inside it.

It began to roar louder and cracks began to form everywhere.

It gave one more roar, and then exploded into darkness.

* * *

When the explosion subsided, nothing was left.

The demon and even the rock were gone.

Demolished and killed.

Everyone down below cheered and so did everyone above.

They had killed the demon.

But unfortunately the fight cost them the ship, which was beginning to sink.

Their hearts sank as they saw a tornado heading towards them.

But this tornado was different. It was made of darkness like the demon.

"I think we may all want…" Mal began to say.

The tornado then sucked up the ship.

"HOLDDDDDDDD ONNNNNNNNNN!" she yelled.

Everyone held onto to something as the tornado sucked them up.

They could feel themselves being tossed around everywhere as they spun in the tornado.

Mal hung onto Ben tightly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," said Ben.

They brought their lips to a kiss as they continued to spin.

Suddenly, the ship stopped going up and then plunged down.

Mal closed her eyes and screamed loudly, and everyone did too.

Desmond clutched Layla.

Evie clutched Carlos.

Jay clutched Jaz.

Everyone clutched one another so they would die holding someone.

Everyone screamed loudly and all they could feel was a hard crash.

* * *

 **I hate to do this to you guys but….CLIFFHANGER!**

 **What happened to them? Are they dead? Did they fail? Where did they go?**

 **They only way to find out is to stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Bald Mountain

Mal didn't know where she was.

It was all dark and fuzzy.

She could barely hear anything, and if anything nothing.

She couldn't even move or speak.

Was she dead? Was she trapped in oblivion?

Suddenly she could hear something.

Was it god? Was it the devil?

No! It was a human.

It was a boy's voice.

It yelled out her name.

"MAL!" it yelled. "MAL! MAL!"

Mal eyes suddenly popped open.

Everything was blurry, but she could see someone standing above her.

"Mal!" he said. "Come on baby! Come on!"

Mal vision returned to normal, and she could see Ben standing over her.

Ben looked at Mal and smiled, glad she was alive.

"It's okay honey," he said. "We're okay."

He turned around.

"Were all okay!" he yelled.

Mal managed to lift her head and look up.

Everyone else was lying down on the ground or trying to sit up.

Either way everyone was alive.

The ship however was in pieces.

Scattered everywhere in sight.

Mal groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy babe," said Ben. "We all took quite a fall."

"No shit," groaned Mal as she sat up.

She then stared at Ben and pressed her lips against his.

"We're alive…" she cried. "We're alive."

Ben smiled and hugged her tightly.

As Mal looked behind him, she finally got a look at where they were.

Everyone was washed up on a beach.

Mal saw that she and a bunch of the others were covered in sand.

Out in the distance she saw the cloudy wall they went through to get into the Bermuda Triangle.

The tornadoes and whirlpools were far out in the distance, but where they were there were no storms.

No rain or blustery wind.

Just a gray sky.

* * *

"Where are we?" Mal asked.

"Look behind you and take a guess," said Desmond who was sitting up next to her.

Layla was supporting him along with H.R. and Trevor.

They were helping their fallen leader.

Mal looked behind her and almost fainted.

There was a vast and thick jungle behind them, and far in the back was the tallest mountain she had ever seen.

She could immediately feel a dark and fearful presence.

She shivered as she spook the name.

"Bald Mountain," she said.

"Yes," said Carlos. "It's Bald Mountain."

She turned and saw him and Evie on Inferno's back, along with holding Dude.

She had completely forgotten he had brought them along.

"Apparently that demon was either some kind of test or guardian to this mountain," H.R. said. "No wonder ships always disappeared here without a trace."

"Killing the demon must have given us access or permission to Bald Mountain," said Trevor.

Mal was now finally able to stand up and stare at the mountain.

"Finn's up there," she said.

"And Belfire," said Ben.

"And supposedly Chernabog," said Evie.

Mal then looked at her watch.

It read 12:00 P.M.

"In a few hours the eclipse will happen," she said. "We need to get to the mountain before night or it will be too late."

"I'm with you your majesty," said Desmond walking up to her.

Everyone else helped each other up and gathered around Mal.

"We depart for the mountain very soon," said Mal. "Gather up whatever you can salvage and prepare to head into the jungle."

Everyone began to do so while Mal just stared at the mountain.

"I'm coming Belfire," she said. "I'm coming!"

* * *

Meanwhile Finn had been watching over everyone ever since their arrival.

"Well, well, well," he said. "So they actually made it past the Phantom of the High Seas."

He heard a chuckle behind him.

" _An extraordinary name you gave to the beast you created to challenge foolish mortals who dared to enter my domain,"_ said the shadowy soul of Chernabog.

"I think you mean our domain," corrected Finn.

" _Oh of course!"_ said Chernabog. _"I can't leave out my apprentice."_

Finn smiled and stared back down at his surveillance.

"They will travel through that jungle, only to fail miserably," he said. "They have no idea what lies in there."

" _And when they are beaten and defeated?"_ asked Chernabog.

"Then I make my move on them," said Finn. "Especially Mal."

He glared down at Mal.

"It may be Maleficent that I want revenge on, but this is a part of it," he said. "I will break the very thing she created to replace me."

" _Oh yeah!"_ cooed Chernabog. _"I love it when speak so…dark and twisted."_

"What can I say?" asked Finn. "I have the devil in me. Literally."

Suddenly, Belfire began to cry in his crib.

"Ugh!" groaned Finn. "Changing time again!"

He stomped over and picked up Belfire and brought him over to a changing station he made from stones.

"I swear to god I will enjoy it when this thing become your new heart master," he said as he changed Belfire's diaper.

" _I can hardly wait,"_ said Chernabog. _"Tonight is the night I make my terrifying return to the world. Everyone will cower at my feet, and darkness will rule the land."_

"And my revenge will be complete," said Finn. "On both Maleficent and Mal and everyone else they claim to be family. I will rip everything they love and everyone they love out of their lives forever."

" _Don't you mean rip out their hearts and take their lives?"_ asked Chernabog.

"Same thing," said Finn as he finished changing Belfire. "Everyone is still going to die."

Chernabog chuckled again.

" _It all goes down tonight!"_ he said.

"Yes master," said Finn as he placed the sleeping Belfire back in the crib. "Tonight is the night that not only the demon returns, but the Prince of Darkness makes his true debut!"

Both of them laughed menacingly throughout the cave while the Descendants prepared to stop them at all costs.

* * *

 **Oh no and all right! Oh no that Finn and Chernabog are close to victory, but all right that every Descendant is alive! But what will happen tonight (Meaning in the story not literally tonight)? You'll find out in a few chapters soon.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Creatures in the Jungle

Mal watched as everyone finished up gathering everything they could carry.

She tapped her feet as she sat on a rock.

She wanted everyone to hurry up before it was too late.

"If we don't leave soon," she said to herself. "We'll never make it to the mountain before…"

"We're ready!" Desmond suddenly yelled.

Mal looked up and saw everyone packed with carry on bags and ready to move.

"What's the plan your majesty?" asked Felicia.

Mal stood up and stood with Ben.

"All right everyone," she said. "We are heading into those jungles. And we have no idea what awaits us in there."

"Demons maybe," said Layla.

"Monsters!" yelled OooBoo.

"Creatures that will…" Sherry began to say before Mal silenced everyone.

"We are going inside no matter what!" she yelled. "So be prepared for anything. We can't afford to lose anyone or the world is doomed!"

Everyone nodded and stood tall.

Mal then turned around and stood with Ben, Evie, Carlos, and Jay.

"Let's go," she said.

Everyone then carried on into the thick jungle.

"I'm coming Belfire," Mal said to herself.

* * *

Everyone walked through the jungles for about an hour.

Jay was up at front cutting through trees and vines.

They had no idea how vast the jungle was.

Everyone was getting tired.

"I'm tired!" whined Jaz.

"Come on babe," said Jay trying to hold her up.

"Me too!" Mimi whined.

"My feet hurt!" cried Shen.

"Can't we rest for a bit?" asked Clay.

"NO!" yelled Mal. "We can't afford to lose any time!"

Everyone, even the New Evil groaned.

Ben had no problem, as he walked on with Mal.

Evie and Carlos were still on Inferno's back.

* * *

Suddenly, Inferno stopped cold and startled the two.

"Hey wait!" yelled Carlos.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"What Carlos?" asked Mal.

"Inferno is onto something," he said. "What is it boy?"

Inferno was sniffing the air all around, turning in circles.

He then stared out into the bushes, and growled.

Everyone looked out there to see a black skinned ape with a skull for a face leap out of the bushes.

Everyone screamed.

"It's a demon!" yelled Desmond.

"A demon monkey!" yelled Horgarath.

Mal formed a fireball in her hand and threw it at the demon monkey.

It hit it and caught fire, burning it to a crisp.

"Well now its ash," she said.

Inferno suddenly growled louder and looked everywhere.

From every corner of the jungle demon monkeys came leaping out at them.

Everyone screamed in terror.

"Prepare for battle!" yelled Mal.

Everyone formed magic or drew a weapon and charged at the monkeys.

Swordsmen and women swung at the demons, slicing them in half and turning them to dust.

Gunmen and women fired guns at the demons and the same thing happened to them.

The magic users blasted magic, threw fireballs, or shot lighting at the demons and they died as well.

Every time though a demon died, more came out and replaced them.

"There are too many!" yelled Trevor.

"We need to retreat!" yelled Evie as she threw a fireball at another.

"We can't outrun theses critters!" yelled Desmond. "They're too fast!"

"He's the demon expert!" yelled Layla as she squeezed the skeletons out of a bunch with her tentacles.

"What's their weakness then?" asked Jay as he sliced one's head off.

"These guys?" asked Desmond. "They're like any demon. The hate holy light, holy water, crosses, and…"

"Okay I got it!" yelled Evie. "I can take care of this."

She leaned against Inferno for she was out of breath, and left him to maul demons that attacked him.

She whipped out her mirror and stared into it.

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand," she said. "Shine the holiest light in the land!"

Immediately yellow light shot out of it, and right into her eyes.

She screamed as the light burned her eyes.

She threw it in the air and Ben caught it, shining it at a few demon monkeys.

They screeched as they were hit by them and exploded into sparkly dust.

Others screeched at the sight of it and ran at Ben.

He shined it at the demons and more exploded.

Now afraid, they all screeched and ran away into the woods.

Everyone cheered over their victory.

Ben gave Evie her mirror back as she recovered from her eyesight.

She smiled at him, but then everyone heard rumbling.

They all looked out and saw a humungous beast run at them.

It was a huge tusked pig with black tentacles covering it.

It charged at everyone, but Inferno ran up and tackled it, pushing it back.

"Another demon," sighed Raoul.

Suddenly, from out of the jungle came wolves with black fur and red eyes, and from the sky can huge black eagles.

"And now there's more!" yelled Gianna dodging an eagle that dove at her.

"I can't use my mirror right now," said Evie inspecting a crack on it. "It must've used too much magic from that holy light.""

"Then we'll just have to hold back these monsters and kill them too," said Desmond forming a blue fireball.

Everyone yelled and charged at the demons.

* * *

Carlos rode on Inferno's back as he fought the demon pig.

Inferno was strong, but so was the pig.

It pushed Inferno back with impossible strength for a normal pig against a Hellhound.

Inferno bit into the skin and ripped off flesh, but it didn't show pain.

Carlos held onto both Dude and Inferno as his dog fought the demon.

"You can do it boy!" he yelled. "SICK HIM!"

Inferno growled and dug his claws into the pig and pushed with his strength.

The demon began to squeal as he was pushed back.

Carlos smirked.

Meanwhile everyone was fighting a demon animal.

Swords were swung, guns were fired, and magic was thrown.

The gang fought against the wolves charging at them and the eagles diving towards them.

Evie threw magic at a wolf coming at her, but it was smart.

It jumped right over it and then landed on Evie.

"HELP!" she screamed.

She screamed loud enough for Carlos to hear her.

She looked back up and saw the wolf open his jaw, and then it bit into her neck.

She screamed in pain as its teeth sank into her neck, filling her with dark poison.

She thought it was going to rip open he neck, but instead all she heard was the sound of flesh ripping, and it turned out to be Layla who had ripped the wolf in half.

She ran over to Evie as blood gushed out of her neck.

Carlos ran over to her and kneeled at her.

"Evie!" he cried out.

Evie couldn't talk. Her throat was damaged, and black poison was filling her.

"DESMOND!" screamed Layla.

Desmond suddenly poofed over and kneeled down.

"You're the demon expert!" yelled Layla. "Do something!"

Desmond nodded and stared down at Evie.

He grabbed her neck and then closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the black poison began to come out of her wounds and into Desmond's hand.

Once it was all out, he tossed it away and it vanished.

Evie was now better, but still could barely talk.

"Thank you Desmond," said Carlos.

"Hey what can I say?" asked Desmond. "I'm changing my ways."

Suddenly Evie began making noises.

"What?" asked Carlos.

Evie was able to point up just as a shadow loomed over everyone.

The pig was standing over them.

The three screamed as it prepared to stomp on them, but not before Inferno came running up and ramming into it, pushing it away.

The pig was on its side trying to get up, which gave Inferno his chance.

"Inferno!" yelled Carlos. "Sick."

Inferno growled and ran at the exposed stomach of the demon pig, and then sunk his claws and teeth into it.

It squealed much louder now, revealing that it's chest was it's weak spot.

Inferno slashed through it's skin and made flesh and guts pour out, yet it did not die yet.

Inferno stepped back, and then dove right inside the opening it the demon's chest.

It squealed louder as the sounds of flesh being ripped were heard.

Black blood gushed out of the opening.

Then suddenly, Inferno came ripping out of the other side, covered in black blood and holding its heart in his mouth.

The demon then became silent and fell down dead, soon enough beginning to melt into steaming flesh.

Carlos smiled as Inferno ate the heart.

Desmond put his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"You've taken great care of my dog," he said. "I mean your dog."

Carlos just smiled.

* * *

Apparently the pig was the leader, so when it died all the other demons ran in full retreat.

This time the gang didn't have the energy to cheer.

They were all tired and beaten and needed to sit down.

'That…was…intense," breathed Skylar.

"What a rush!" sighed H.R.

"I'd say it was fun," said Jaz.

"We can't rest now guys!" yelled Mal who was struggling to stand up. "We need to get to the mountain before…"

Suddenly before she could finish everyone heard a screeching.

They all looked up and saw a huge demon bat with hands and feet swoop down at Mal.

It suddenly grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

"MALLLLLL!" yelled Ben.

Everyone saw the demon lift her into the sky and fly off into the distance, with her screaming in terror.

"It's headed towards Bald Mountain!" yelled Trevor.

"We can follow it!" yelled Jay. "Everyone up!"

Now with the horrific event witnessed, everyone stood up and began to run.

"This has to be Finn's doing," said Ben. "Kidnapping Mal!"

"Why would he want her if he's trying to prevent us from getting to him?" asked Carlos.

Ben just sighed.

"I don't know," he said.

* * *

 **Oh you're all about to find out! Finn has something special planned, or more like I do. I'll give you a hint. I enjoyed writing about it a lot in my Kingdom Keepers fanfictions.**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies! Always review every chapter you read dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. Brother and Sister Chat

Mal screamed as she was being carried through the air.

She couldn't help but keep looking down at how high she was.

She constantly screamed, scared that the demon holding her was going to drop her.

She began to actually think that's what it was going to do.

It would drop her and the impact would kill her, and Finn would be satisfied that no one could stop him now.

She looked up at the demon and glared at it.

"Finn sent you didn't he?" she asked.

" _Indeed,"_ said the demon in a crooked voice.

"Then why don't you drop me like he wants you to?" asked Mal.

The demon made a screeching laugh.

" _Who said he wanted me to kill you?"_ it asked.

Mal stopped glaring.

"Then what does he want?" she asked.

" _To talk to his sister,"_ the demon said.

Suddenly the demon stopped cold.

Mal looked up ahead.

They were right in front of Bald Mountain.

She could see a tunnel entrance in the distance.

" _We're here,"_ said the demon. _"But first this!"_

Mal saw the demon reach behind it and pull out a bottle.

" _My master told me to give this to you before going in,"_ it said.

"Well good luck trying to feed me it!" yelled Mal.

The demon laughed again.

" _It's not for drinking!"_ it screeched.

The demon then opened the bottle and dark dust sparkled all over Mal.

She then began to grow very sleepy.

" _Sleep tight,"_ said the demon before Mal passed out.

* * *

Mal opened her eyes slowly.

She groaned heavily and yawned loudly.

She looked up, but then realized nothing was there.

She couldn't see anything.

It was pitch black.

Scared, she struggled to move but realized she was tied up to something.

"Where am I?" she asked fearfully.

"In Hell," said a voice. "Or more like my Hell."

Mal immediately recognized the voice.

Suddenly, torches began to light up everywhere.

She could see everything now, which included Finn standing a few feet from her, a bunch of demon bats hanging from the ceiling, and even a stone crib which she knew Belfire was in.

But what scared her the most was the very sight of the hollow and dead body of Chernabog himself in the corner.

Mal glared at Finn and he grinned back.

She saw that he was holding a big briefcase, while putting his hand in the crib.

"Belfire's in there?" she said in an angry voice.

"Indeed," said Finn smiling.

"Get…your...GODDAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM!" she yelled.

Finn shook his head.

"Tsk tsk," he said. "We shouldn't use be using that kind of language in front of my nephew."

"You are not family!" she yelled. "You are nothing to me!"

Finn just smiled at Mal.

"We really shouldn't yell while the baby is sleeping," he said. "But its okay for now since he can't even hear you."

"What are you talking about?" growled Mal.

"I put a spell on him so that while he's asleep he can't hear anything and wake up," said Finn.

"Why would you do that?" growled Mal.

"So he can't hear you scream," said Finn.

"What?" asked Mal now more concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me," said Finn. "I don't want him to wake up when you start screaming over what I'm about to do."

"What?" asked Mal.

She was now getting really scared.

"What are you about to do?" she asked.

Finn began to walk up to her.

Her heart was beating so fast over ever footstep.

She tried to use magic to escape, but the ropes were magic-proof.

Finn stopped a foot away from her and turned to the side.

He waved his hand and a table made of stones formed, which he put his briefcase on.

"What I am about to do," said Finn. "Is show you what true pain and suffering feels like."

"What?" asked Mal.

"You see sis," said Finn as he rummaged through the case. "My mother made me suffer so much pain when she abandoned me and tried to kill me."

"But she had reasons!" yelled Mal. "She needed to…"

"Shut up!" yelled Finn.

Mal who was scared shitless right now shut up.

"She threw me into the sea, and tried to kill me," said Finn. "An innocent newborn child."

"Innocent?" asked Mal. "You're a demon! A motherfuc…."

"SHUT UP!" roared Finn.

Mal immediately shut up.

She never saw this dark side of Finn until now.

"As I was saying," said Finn as he was taking stuff out of the case and laying it out, and making it so Mal couldn't see what they were. "Chernabog rescued me, but that was not enough to fill the hole in my heart."

He put his hand on his chest.

"I suffered endless pain and torture from all of that," said Finn. "You're mother forced that on me! Our mother did!"

"SHE HAD REASONS!" yelled Mal.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW!" roared Finn.

He walked up and slapped Mal across the face.

She did her best to hold back her tears.

"So then I learned that she had replaced me," said Finn. "With you!"

He glared at Mal when he said that.

"I promised myself I would make Maleficent pay for what she did to me," said Finn. "I will make her suffer just as I have suffered."

He then chuckled and looked at Mal from behind his shoulder.

"And I will start by breaking the thing she created to replace me," he said.

Mal was beyond scared.

"Br…br…break?" asked Mal.

"You're about to suffer pain beyond the kind I suffered," said Finn. "And your pain and suffering will be Maleficent's pain and suffering."

He then turned around, and Mal stared wide-eyed at what he was holding in his hand.

It was a three-inch long knife.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she struggled to break free.

"Now then," said Finn. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

 **Okay I know I promised you guys something dark in this chapter, but as I was writing I realized it would've made the chapter too long. But do not worry, and am going to immediately write the next chapter when I upload this one! And I think we all know what is about to happen.**

 **See you in a few minutes in the next update! Review this please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Pain and Suffering in Hell

Mal stared at Finn as he was coming up to her, with a three-inch knife in his hand.

She struggled to break free from the chair she was tied up to, but nothing she did could break her free.

She then looked up as Finn stood right over her.

His shadow loomed over her entirely.

"Now before we start," he said. "I need to do this."

He waved his hand and smoke swirled around Mal.

When the smoke cleared, Mal looked down at herself, and saw she was wearing nothing except her underwear.

She screamed at the sight of it, and that Finn could see her boobs.

"Give me back my clothes!" she yelled at Finn.

"But then how can I see every cut I'm about to put on you?" asked Finn.

He then bent down on one knee and held the blade towards Mal.

"Please," begged Mal. "Please don't!"

He ignored her and brought the knife to her chest.

"Let's begin," he said.

* * *

Finn took the knife and made a long slice right down the middle of her stomach and chest.

She screamed out in pain as he cut her.

"That's one," said Finn. "I need to make 18 more because that is the amount of years I have suffered."

"No please!" yelled Mal as she whimpered in pain.

Finn took the knife again and made a diagonal slice across her stomach, starting from her shoulder and going across her boob and down the rest of her.

She screamed louder in pain, and began to even cry as he sliced her.

Hot blood dripped down her stomach.

Mal screamed and cried loudly.

Belfire would've surely woken up if he wasn't under a spell.

However her screaming was music to Finn's ears.

She continued to cry as he made four more slices.

He made another diagonal line making an X on her stomach, then he went horizontal on her stomach.

He then made straight long cuts on both her arms.

She continued to scream out in pain and continued to cry.

Finn just smiled evilly at her.

"How does it feel sis?" he asked.

Mal managed to speak through her sobs.

"Go to Hell!" she cried.

Finn laughed as he took the knife and made cuts on both sides of her cheeks.

She screamed louder over this.

"Silly girl," said Finn. "We're already in Hell."

He then took his knife and made cuts on her legs as well, and Mal continued to scream and cry.

He smiled and grinned as he counted his slices.

"Ten down," he said. "Eight more to go!"

"No please!" cried Mal. "Stop it! I beg you!"

"Too late," he said. "Eighteen years too late."

"I never did anything to you!" cried Mal.

"You were born," said Finn. "That's what happened. And besides this isn't really for you! It's for our mother!"

"She…had…rea…" Mal began to say.

She was interrupted by Finn cutting her throat by surprise.

She screamed out in pain, but also realized she wasn't dying.

"I didn't slit your throat," said Finn. "I slightly cut it. My goal is not to kill you."

"Then what is it?" Mal sobbed as she felt blood drip down her chest from her throat.

"To make you suffer," said Finn happily as he forced Mal to bend down.

On her back he made another X along with a vertical and horizontal line.

He went in deep and she screamed in pain.

She could feel the blood drip down her back.

He forced her back up and made three more cuts.

He cut her stomach two more times and then one more long cut next to the big one on her stomach.

Mal just continued to cry with all the pain inflicted on her.

* * *

Finn smiled when he was finished.

He stood up and stared at the cut up, screaming, and crying Mal.

"It's so beautiful," he said. "Seeing her pain."

"Stop it," Mal said through sobs. "Please…stop it!"

"Oh I'm not done yet!" yelled Finn. "Not even close!"

He suddenly forced her out of the chair and made the rope on her arms shoot up to the ceiling and made her dangle in the air.

Finn then put the knife away and grabbed his next weapon.

Mal saw him take out a leather whip and crack in the air.

"NO PLEASE!" she cried. "PLEASE DON'T! I BEG YOU!"

Finn ignored her and walked up to her, turning her around.

"I shall enjoy this," he said.

Mal saw Finn's shadow on the ground throw back the whip.

"NOOOOO!" she screeched.

It was too late.

Finn took the whip and cracked it against Mal's back.

She screamed even louder than before as he kept cracking the whip on her back.

She could feel every lash he cracked, and each of them cracking against her cuts on her back.

She cried and screamed as she felt blood drip from her back.

He cracked the whip on her back eighteen times, just like with the cuts.

She couldn't see it, but she felt eighteen lashes on her back.

And she continued to cry.

"Such a crybaby," said Finn. "And they call you a queen?"

He roughly spun her around and had her facing him.

She saw him get another weapon, which was a pair of brass knuckles.

She screamed out loud begging him to stop, but Finn wouldn't listen.

He bashed his brass knuckles everywhere on Mal.

She screamed in pain as he cracked her bones in her legs and arms with them.

Once again, he did it eighteen times, which included not only broken bones but a bloody nose and possible black eyes.

She spat out and snorted out blood from her mouth and nose when he was done.

She continued to sob and cry as she felt the pain from everything Finn had put on her.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Mal cried. "Please just stop!"

"No way," said Finn. "I'm not close to done."

What Finn pulled out next made Mal scream so loud in terror.

It was a steak presser that had just been heated up on a mini stove he had.

She saw that the presser was shaped like bat.

"Everyone will know you were marked by me and Chernabog," said Finn. "And don't worry, it won't kill you."

"NOOOOO!" yelled Mal at the top of her lungs. "STOPPPPPPP!"

Finn ignored her and took his weapon and slammed it on her stomach.

She screamed and howled louder than every. She thought she was going to lose her voice.

When he was done, a bat was burnt onto her.

He then took it again and pressed it on one boob. She screamed even louder.

Tears poured from her eyes as she cried in pain.

He did the same thing with the other boob and did it in other places, putting again eighteen bats on her.

* * *

Mal couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take any more pain.

"Please stop!" she cried. "Stop please! I'll do anything for you!"

"Anything?" asked Finn as he rummaged through his pile.

"Yes anything!" yelled Mal. "Please!"

"Alright then," said Finn. "Here's what I want."

He grinned at her and he showed her a condom.

Her eyes popped wider than ever.

"No!" she said. "You're not going too…"

"Oh yes I am," said Finn. "You said you'd do anything, and my choice is to hear you scream."

Mal was beyond scared.

Was Finn actually going to rape her now?

Forget the condom, they were still brother and sister.

But Finn had already forced Mal to bend over the table he had his weapons on.

He made her stuck to that position, and then he dropped her underwear down to her knees.

She could barely look behind her, but she could see Finn opening his robe, dropping his pants and underwear, and slipping on the condom.

"NOOO! PLEASE!" cried Mal with so many tears.

Finn just made a shushing sound.

"Just be quiet," he said. "You will not enjoy this, and it will not be over quickly. This time I will be doing it, for eighteen minutes!"

He laughed loudly as Mal screamed.

Unable to move, Mal just cried.

Suddenly, she could feel it.

She screamed as Finn roughly forced himself in her.

She screamed as he did what was going to scar her for life.

He thrust rapidly back and forth with his hands pressing down on her back.

He was not gentle, and he hurt Mal.

She screamed and screamed and cried and cried as Finn kept thrusting.

She wished this was all a dream, but it wasn't.

It was Hell, and she couldn't escape it.

* * *

After what felt like forever, Finn was done.

It had been eighteen minutes, but to Mal it felt like forever.

She was too traumatized to say a word after Finn released her from the spell.

All she did was slide down to the floor and cry.

She cried as she felt the pain from under her crotch.

She was bleeding.

She was bleeding everywhere.

Every cut, every lash, every bruise and burn made her cry out in terror and pain.

Finn dressed himself and pulled up Mal's underwear.

He then bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Do you see?" asked Finn. "Can you feel it?"

Mal just sobbed.

"All of that, was every bit of pain and suffering that I suffered for eighteen years," said Finn. "And when Maleficent sees what I have done to her precious flower, she will be scarred too."

Mal managed to look up at Finn and roll onto her back, which she groaned at when the cuts, lashes, and burns touched the ground.

She sobbed and sobbed as she tried to speak to Finn.

"What is it sis?" he asked.

He put his ear down to her mouth.

'Tell me what is it?" he asked with a grin.

"You're…a fucking monster," Mal sobbed through constant tears. "And when…my friends find me…and when they…stop you..."

She glared at Finn and snorted out more blood from her blood nose.

The blood splatted onto Finn's cheek, which he ignored.

"When this…is over," she said. "I'm going to kill you."

Finn giggled and sat up, wiping the blood off his cheek and licking it off his fingers.

"I still can't wait to see you try," he said. "I love to see you want to get killed."

He then bent down again and forced his lips onto Mal's.

Mal screeched as he kissed her roughly.

This time it was quick, and Mal couldn't get the chance to bite his lip.

"You're…a demon…and a pervert..." sobbed Mal through constant tears. "You're as dark…as Chernabog."

Finn shook his head.

"No dearie," he said. "Darker. Much darker. Darker than the demon."

* * *

Finn laughed loudly as he left Mal on the ground in only her underwear.

She saw him wave his hand and all the lights went out.

Mal was left on the ground in the dark.

She couldn't move because Finn had damaged her legs and arms.

Once she was alone, she cried louder than ever.

She had just been through the worst pain and suffering ever.

She had just been through what was literally Hell.

* * *

 **Oh…my…god. What a dark chapter. But as you may know, I love torture. Let's see what happened. Mal was cut, burned, whipped, beaten, and even raped! I hope it wasn't too explicit, and I hope you guys don't hate me for that part. It was meant for the chapter to be dark.**

 **I hope it wasn't too explicit.**

 **Anyway even with all this, can there still be a chance to stop Finn? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Hoodwinked

It took practically the whole for everyone to finally reach the mountain itself.

They had to fight tons of hoards of demons to get through.

By the time they got to the road up the mountain, the moon was starting to rise towards the sun.

"We have to get to the mountain before the eclipse," said Ben.

"Damn right we do!" yelled Desmond. "Everyone run!"

Everyone was tired, beaten, and out of breathe.

But yet no one was complaining.

The fate of the world rested in their hands for about the next few minutes or hour.

* * *

They all took on deep breath and began to run up the spiral pathway left there on the mountain.

"Besides," Ben said to himself as he ran. "Mal's up there. I have no idea what Finn wanted with her, but if he laid a hand on her, I will rip his heart out."

It took everyone about a half an hour to finally make it up to the top.

The only ones not out of breathe were Carlos and Evie, who rode on Inferno's back.

Inferno never ran out of breathe. He was a demon dog.

Everyone stood in front of an entrance to a dark cave.

"This must be headquarters," said Jay.

"Finn must be in here," said Layla.

"Along with Mal, Belfire," said Princess Love.

"A possibly Chernabog," said Horgarath.

"Come on guys," said Desmond lighting a blue fireball in his hand. "We're going in."

"Hold on man!" yelled Shen. "What if this place is booby trapped?"

"We need to go in if…" Desmond began to say before Ben shushed him.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"I hear something," said Ben. "From inside the cave."

Everyone quieted down and listened.

Pretty soon they all could hear it. It was the sound of crying.

"It's Belfire!" yelled Ben. "He has to be crying!"

"Then we're going in!" yelled Carlos patting Inferno on the back.

Everyone yelled and ran inside the pitch-black cave.

* * *

Suddenly, once everyone was inside, the entrance behind them was demolished, leaving no way out.

"Uh oh," said Trevor.

"I think this was a trap," said Skylar.

"Wait!" yelled Eddie. "I hear that crying again!"

Everyone listened and heard the crying now louder.

And they realized it wasn't a baby crying. It was a girl.

'That's Mal!" yelled Evie.

"Where is she!?" yelled Ben.

No one could see a thing. It was pitch-black.

The only person with light was Desmond.

"I can't see a thing even with only this light!" yelled Desmond.

He kept walking around, now hearing the crying more loudly.

"I think I'm getting closer!" he yelled.

Suddenly, something reached out and grabbed his leg.

He screamed, startled by it and spun around ready to step on the hand.

But then he stopped.

He saw that it was a human hand.

It was Mal's hand reaching out from the shadows.

He screamed in joy.

"I FOUND HER!" he yelled.

Everyone began to run towards the light, especially Ben.

Desmond made the fireball bigger and bent down to talk to Mal.

"Oh Mal I'm so glad you're oka…" he began to say.

Before he could finish and before everyone could make it to him, he screamed out in terror.

"DEAR LORD!" he yelled.

"What is it!?" yelled Ben.

He ran up to Desmond and looked at Mal, and then he screamed too.

Soon everyone grouped and was shocked, terrified, and screamed at the sight.

* * *

Mal stared at everyone as she lay on the ground, naked except for underwear.

She was covered in scars, bruises, lashes, and burn marks shaped like bats.

She also had her legs crossed.

Ben could hardly stand the sight of her.

He tried to bring it to himself to bend down and touch her.

He was inches away from touching her, when Mal summoned enough strength to lung up and grab Ben, pulling him down.

Once she was in his grasp, she began to cry so loudly.

Ben could not believe what he was holding.

He could hold it back anymore, and hugged her tighter than every.

She screeched out in pain.

"S…Sorry babe!" he stammered.

Everyone gagged or cried at the sight of Mal, especially Evie, Carlos, and Jay.

Desmond couldn't believe his eyes either.

"Finn did this to you?" he asked trying to hold back tears.

Mal managed to nod as blood dripped from her nose.

"B…Broke m…me," she stammered. "Cut m…me, sca…scar….scarred me, bur…burned me…and he…and…and…"

She just began to cry loudly and crossed her legs tighter.

Desmond noticed this and rubbed them, realizing they were broken.

"What did he do?" sobbed Ben.

"He…he…he…he," stammered Mal.

She then cried loudly again.

Everyone couldn't help themselves but cry.

No one here has ever cried over something like this, let alone cry at all.

None of their parents ever did something like this.

"FINN RAVAGED ME!" yelled Mal. "HE RAVAGED ME INSIDE!"

Ben's jaw dropped at the very words Mal spoke as she dug herself into his jacket and cried again.

Everyone was shocked beyond belief.

"Dear lord," said H.R.

"Finn raped you?" stammered Percy.

"Brother doing it to sister?" cringed Jaz. "That's horrible!"

Mal just continued to cry.

Ben hugged his wife tightly, while clutching his fists.

"I'm going to kill him for this," he whispered to her.

"Me too," she sobbed.

* * *

Mal suddenly felt Desmond rubbing her legs.

"What are you doing?" she managed to ask without sobbing.

"My father taught me some tricks on mending bones," said Desmond.

He rubbed her legs constantly until they began to glow.

Mal could feels bones being mended and put back in place, and it felt slightly painful.

But once the light vanished, she could feel her legs entirely again.

She managed to bend them and attempt to stand up.

But she feel immediately back down.

She still felt pain in her crotch from when Finn raped her.

"I think he broke my insides," sobbed Mal.

"No he didn't," said Ben helping Mal up and putting his now bloodstained jacket on her shoulders. "But I assure you that we will both rip out his insides once we stop him."

Mal managed to smile and then kiss Ben lips before feeling the pain on her scars.

"Do you have the strength to fight?" asked Evie hugging her best friend.

Mal nodded.

"Good," said Layla. "Because we'll need your help to stop Finn."

"We only have possibly a few minutes to do that," said Felicia. "I believe the eclipse may start very soon."

"Where is that bastard anyway?" asked Raoul.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone began to hear a laugh.

It grew louder and louder until it was an insane cackle.

Fortunately everyone already knew who it was.

"You fools!" the voice suddenly said. "You have finally made it! However you are too late!"

Suddenly a circle made of red light surrounded all the Descendants.

It then rose up and enclosed everyone inside it.

"It's a trap spell!" yelled Desmond.

"And an anti-magic one at that!" yelled Horgarath.

Suddenly, torches began to light around the cave.

Everyone could see everything, including Finn who was standing near a symbol on the ground that had candles lit in a circle, and with Belfire in the middle.

Everyone glared at the sight of the Prince of Darkness, but he just smiled the same crooked smiled and walked up to everyone.

"Finn," growled Ben.

"Your highness," chuckled Finn bowing.

"Don't you dare bow to me!" yelled Ben.

"Why not?" asked Finn. "It's a free kingdom! Well right now it is. It won't when me and Chernabog take over."

"You and Chernabog aren't taking over!" yelled Jaz. "We're here to stop you!"

"Because as you said, only we can stop you!" yelled Jay.

Finn looked at everyone and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Jonathan Jr.

"You poor fools," said Finn. "You actually fell for that."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mal. "You said only we all could defeat you."

"Yes I know," said Finn. "I said that only to bring all of you here."

"What?" asked Desmond.

"Yes I tricked you all," said Finn. "I needed all of you here so I could use you to fulfill the ritual. So I said that it would take every Descendant to defeat me."

"But what about the storm?" asked H.R.

"And the demons?" asked Evie.

"All meant to weaken you guys and tire you out," said Finn. "That way you couldn't stand in my way, not like you can right now because you're all trapped."

"You bastard!" yelled Mal. "If you lied to us, then why did you need us all!"

"I'm so glad you asked sis!" said Finn. "I needed you all so I could take this from you guys!"

He pointed his hands at the Descendants and suddenly black light began to pour out of everyone.

They all could feel it being sucked out of them, and it hurt.

The darkness then was absorbed into Finn's hands.

Once all of it was gone, everyone stopped feeling pain.

Finn brushed his hands together and smiled.

"What did you just do?" asked Ben.

"I basically just sucked out all the darkness that still remained in all your hearts," said Finn. "It was the last thing I needed for the ritual. Pure and utter darkness from others."

"You bastard!" yelled Mal trying to break free. "You lied to us!"

Finn laughed menacingly.

"You've been hoodwinked babe!" yelled Finn. "Hoodwinked by your own brother!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Mal yelled. "I swear to god I'll kill you!"

"Yeah right," said Finn. "You've said that so many times, and yet you had a chance to when I was done ravaging you."

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Ben yelled. "We're all going to kill you!"

Lots of the Descendants agreed.

"Enough talk," said Finn. "It is time to start the ritual."

He looked up at the roof of the cave.

"The eclipse is upon us," said Finn. "And now is the time."

He looked behind him and stared at the lifeless body of Chernabog.

No one realized it was there until Finn looked at it, and they were shocked.

Finn smiled and stared at Belfire who was still under a spell.

"Now is the time," he said. "To resurrect the demon."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger again! It's required guys okay!? So anyway, the gang was tricked and now Finn is about to resurrect Chernabog.**

 **Can the gang find a way to stop him even if he does succeed? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!  
**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. The Ritual and Revival

The Descendants watched as Finn stood over the Satanic symbol on the ground.

He had his arms open wide and was looking up at the ceiling.

Outside the sun was about go right over the moon.

It was the eclipse.

Finn opened his eyes and chuckled.

"The eclipse is now upon us," he said. "And now it is time to begin the ritual."

Mal looked up at the ceiling, noticing that it was covered.

She began to laugh out loud, until her cut throat made her cough up blood.

"What's so funny?" asked Finn.

"The ceiling…is blocked!" she managed to cough out. "You can't…use the eclipse!"

Ben could hardly stand the sight of Mal coughing up blood.

Finn hurt her terribly.

Finn stared at Mal, and then laughed out loud.

"I know that," he said. "That's why I'm going to do this!"

He formed a red energy ball and then shot it up towards the mountain tip inside.

It hit in and then made a huge hole through the top, revealing the night sky and the eclipse right above them.

Finn laughed and Mal frowned.

"Oh," she sighed.

"Shut up and sit down," said Finn.

He held out his hand at Mal and then made a fist.

Using magic, he bent Mal's legs again.

She screamed out in pain and began to fall down.

"NO!" yelled Ben. "Not the legs again!"

"You monster!" yelled Evie.

"I'll burn you to a crisp!" yelled Desmond.

"SHUT UP!" roared Finn.

Everyone shut up in fear of him.

"I need complete silence!" he said turning his back towards them.

Mal cried out in pain still, and then Ben had an idea.

"Everybody keep screaming!" he yelled.

Everyone nodded and screamed at the top of their lungs.

Finn was now steaming.

He turned around and shot magic at everyone's mouths.

Light engulfed their mouths, and when it disappeared, everyone's mouths were zipped shut.

"That should do," said Finn and he turned around.

Everyone began to make muffled screams but it was no use.

Mal sighed with tears coming down her face from both the pain in her legs and the failure.

"We've failed to stop this," she said to herself. "I'm sorry mother."

* * *

Finn stepped up to the symbol and began the ritual.

He closed his eyes and began to chat in an ancient demon language.

No one could understand him, but it didn't sound good.

Suddenly darkness began to flow from out of the shadows in the cave and swirl around Finn's hands.

Finn kept chanting and then he held his hands out towards Belfire, and the darkness began then swirl around him.

Mal screamed in a muffled voice, yet Finn ignored her.

"More darkness!" yelled Finn. "I give thee the darkness from the hearts of others!"

He then shot out of his hands the darkness that he took from the Descendants and shot it at Belfire as well.

Everyone began screaming out in muffled voices.

Yet Finn didn't give a care.

He smiled as darkness swirled Belfire, and then he turned to the lifeless body of Chernabog.

"Come now spirit of the demon!" he yelled. "Come forth and take this child as your new source of life!"

Everyone saw a shadowy spirit flow out of Chernabog's dead body.

It then came flying right at Belfire and went inside him.

Mal was literally screaming, yet it was muffled.

As soon as the shadow went inside Belfire, the rest of the darkness swirling him went inside him too.

Everyone watched as Belfire was consumed by darkness, and Finn laughed out menacingly.

When the darkness was consumed, Belfire was nothing more then black glowing light floating in the air.

"And now for the body," said Finn.

He turned towards Chernabog's body and lifted it into the air.

He brought it over to the symbol and put it under the dark soul that was Belfire.

"It looks like the dark and light power in him is working," he said. "All I needed was enough darkness equivalent to Chernabog.

He turned around and looked at everyone.

Mal was glaring at him with tears in her eyes.

He just smiled and turned around.

He then looked up at the sky as the eclipse was now beginning.

"And now I take the power of dark and light combined, and give life to this vessel once again!" he yelled.

He held his hands out towards the eclipse moon, and then suddenly black and white light shot down onto both the dark heart and Chernabog's body.

Darkness and light began to flow all through Chernabog's body, and then everyone saw Belfire as a vessel flow into Chernabog's body.

Finn waved his hand and unzipped everyone's mouth, knowing what they would say next.

"NOOOOOOOO!" everyone yelled, and Mal yelled the loudest.

Finn just smiled satisfied.

Everyone screamed and watched as cloud of smoke swirled over Chernabog, filling up the holes in his body and rebuilding his flesh and skeleton.

Soon enough, everything was consumed by Chernabog's body, and with a final chat from Finn, the light from the moon blasted into the body.

"ARISE NOW DEMON!" yelled Finn. "COME BACK TO LIFE, LORD CHERNABOG!"

After he spoke his words, the light vanished and a cloud of smoke erupted from the body.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, everyone stared over at Chernabog.

His body was completely repaired, and looked new.

Finn walked around his body, waiting for something to happen.

"My lord?" he asked.

Suddenly, everyone could hear breathing coming from the body.

Finn stepped back, and saw Chernabog's yellow eyes open up.

Finn gasped in delight while everyone else screamed.

Chernabog sat up and then stood up tall and frightfully.

He looked down at Finn and everyone, and then at his own hands.

Seeing he was alive again, he roared out a bellowing roar.

" _I…live…AGAIN!"_ he roared.

Finn smiled and bowed to Chernabog.

"Welcome back, Lord Chernabog," he said. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

Chernabog smiled and patted Finn on the head with his giant hand.

" _You have done well, my apprentice,"_ he said.

He then looked down at all the Descendants.

" _Send them back to Auradon,"_ he said. _"Let them tell everyone about their failure."_

Finn nodded and turned to everyone.

He bent down on one knee and stared at Mal.

"See you soon sis," he said. "Give as much love to our mother from me, with all those scars."

"I'm still…going to kill you," said Mal.

She managed to cough up blood and spit it on Finn's face.

"Thank you," he said.

He then waved his hand and everyone disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Once they were gone, Finn looked up at Chernabog.

Chernabog smiled and then smashed a hole straight through the mountain, creating a giant hole and lookout view of the Bermuda Triangle.

" _There is no more need for the storm,"_ said Chernabog.

He waved his hand and the Bermuda Triangle immediately disappeared.

" _And now for my army,"_ he said.

He raised his hands into the air and then thrust them down.

The shadows of his hands suddenly traveled down the mountain and across the island.

Suddenly, shadows shaped like phantoms, monsters, and knights riding on horses began emerging out of the darkness across the island.

They all began to rise into the air, until there was an army of over millions of them.

" _My faithful subjects!"_ yelled Chernabog. _"Our time is now!"_

All the shadows began to cheer.

" _For so long we have be isolated from the world, and forced to live in hiding!"_ yelled Chernabog. _"All because of those heroes who killed me!"_

Finn then stepped up.

"Well now we are about to make our grand return to the world!" he yelled. "We will strike right at the heart of Auradon, and eliminate every hero that ever lived!"

" _And when there are no more heroes!"_ yelled Chernabog. _"Darkness will rule the world! This planet will be dark forever!"_

All the demons cheered.

"CHARGE NOW!" yelled Finn.

All of the demon turned around and flew towards Auradon.

Finn turned into a cloud of smoke and flew off, while Chernabog spread his massive wings and took to the sky.

He then roared loudly and took off towards Auradon.

The demons were about to return to the world for real.

* * *

 **Oh no! Chernabog is back and they are about to start a war. What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Maleficent's Sorrow

Everyone back at the castle stared out the window.

They saw the eclipse was now.

"What if they fail?" asked Maleficent.

"I have confidence in them," said Fairy Godmother. "I believe that they will…"

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared in the front of the throne room.

Everyone looked and saw every Descendant all together.

Screaming was the first thing heard from Maleficent, because her eyes fell on her scarred and broken daughter first.

She ran up and grabbed her daughter before Mal fell to the floor.

Everyone else just gasped at the sight of them, and the sight of Mal.

"Dear god," Maleficent said as she held her daughter.

Mal tried to speak but all that came out of her mouth was blood.

Blood was already staining Maleficent's robes, but she didn't care.

"What happened to you," Maleficent said with tears in her eyes.

"It was Finn," said Ben. "He tortured her."

"Tortured!?" yelled Maleficent.

"Meant to be…part of his…revenge," coughed Mal.

"It was his way of making you suffer," sighed Evie. "By breaking the thing you made to replace him apparently."

Maleficent had no words. She just buried her daughter into a tight hug.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mal screamed.

Maleficent realized she was hurting her scars and bruises.

"Sorry," she sighed.

"Get her to the infirmary," said Fairy Godmother trying to hold back tears. "Rapunzel will be able easily heal her."

"She will!?" yelled Ben.

"Unfortunately all she'll be able to is fix the bones, heal the bruises and burns, and sew up the scars," said Fairy Godmother. "But those scars will live on her forever."

"Oh dear god," said Grimhilde.

"What about that one her neck?" asked Jafar.

"That's not a scar," said Fairy Godmother. "That's a slight cut."

"Maleficent," said Carlos. "There is something you should that Finn did."

He bent down and whispered in her ear.

When he was done, she screamed.

"WHAT!?" she yelled. "HE DID WHAT TO HER!?"

"I'm sorry," said Carlos. "But it's true."

"THAT BASTARD RAPED MY DAUGHTER!?" yelled Maleficent.

All the adults gasped.

"WHAT!?" they yelled.

"Maleficent," said Jay. "Get her to the infirmary."

Maleficent nodded, with tears still in her eyes.

She ran off holding her daughter, with Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben.

All the other Descendants were left with the adults.

"Did he really…" asked Beast.

Desmond nodded.

"He ravaged her terribly," he said.

Everyone gasped.

Layla smacked him across the back of his head.

"WTF!?" yelled Desmond.

"You don't have to explain it!" she yelled.

"They don't need to hear it!" yelled Yvonne.

"We don't have time for this!" yelled Horgarath. "We have bigger problems."

"Like what?" asked Cruella timidly.

"Finn revived Chernabog," said Trevor.

Everyone gasped.

"We all failed," sighed Shen.

"And both of them are most likely headed here to Auradon now," said Princess Love.

Fairy Godmother sighed.

She then turned to Beast.

"Get every hero and every army they have and tell them to head for Auradon," she said. "War is upon us."

Beast nodded and ran off with everyone.

All the Descendants sighed in defeat.

* * *

In the infirmary, all everyone could hear was Mal screaming as Rapunzel healed her.

Maleficent pressed so hard down on her ears so she couldn't hear, but she still could.

Ben just hugged Maleficent as she cried in pain.

Pain for her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Ben said. "It's all my fault! I should've been on the lookout for her or else she would've have been kidnapped."

Maleficent shook her head.

"No," she said. "It's not your fault."

She clutched her scepter.

"IT'S FINN'S FAULT!" she yelled. "I WILL TEAR HIM TO PIECES!"

Ben nodded.

"So will I," he said.

"And me too," said a voice.

Maleficent turned around and saw Mal standing before her, wearing only her hospital gown.

Maleficent hugged her daughter tightly.

She saw the scars all over her body that were closed up now.

"I swore I would tear him to pieces too," said Mal. "And I promise you, he will pay for what he has done."

Maleficent just hugged her daughter.

"My little baby dragon," she said.

Mal just hugged her mother.

"Hey guys!" yelled a voice.

Everyone looked over and saw the other Descendants at the door.

"War is upon us!" yelled Desmond.

"The darkness is coming now!" yelled H.R.

"Are you coming?" asked Jaz.

Mal nodded.

"Let me get dressed," she said.

She ran off and headed to her room.

"It's time to finish this," she said. "The darkness, will not win."

* * *

 **What will happen next? I'm not saying! Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. The War

All of the Descendants waited outside the entrance to the castle.

They were waiting for Mal to finish getting dressed in her and Ben's room in the castle.

They could see in the far distance clouds of darkness were slowly charging towards Auradon.

They also watched as heroes from all over the land came riding into the kingdom with armies following them.

They were all preparing for the upcoming battle.

The head Descendants, which were Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Desmond, watched as the darkness was coming.

"Finn and Chernabog are coming," said Ben.

"With an army," said Evie.

"We have no idea what Chernabog's true plans are though," admitted Jay.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Carlos. "He's going to destroy Auradon."

"No that's not it," said Desmond.

"How do you know?" asked Ben.

"Because my father is his adopted brother remember?" asked Desmond. "And he still remembers why he started to war."

"Why?" asked Evie.

"To destroy all light, good, and happiness," said Desmond. "Chernabog will destroy every hero in this land, and then swallow up all the light until only darkness remains."

"And we all know what Finn's plans are," said Jay.

"To kill me and my mother," said a voice. "To get his revenge."

Everyone turned around and saw Mal, all dressed in her usual leather clothing.

"Mal…" Ben said as he ran up to her.

He hugged her very tightly.

"What's this for?" asked Mal.

"In case we lose," said Ben.

"Don't think that," said Mal. "We are not going to lose, and I especially will not lose to Finn."

"And neither will we," said Evie and the others.

All of them, including Desmond, came running up and hugged Mal.

"We stand by you, your majesty," said Jay.

"I'll gladly die for my best friend," said Evie.

"Me and my hounds will never let anything tear us all apart," said Carlos.

"It has been an honor to have the chance to finally do something good in my…afterlife per say," said Desmond.

Mal smiled, and then noticed every other Descendant was standing before the gang.

They all kneeled down and bowed to her.

"We are ready to fight for you my queen!" they all yelled.

Mal couldn't help but cry in happiness.

Suddenly, everyone could hear the sounds of thunder booming in the distance.

The darkness was getting closer.

Everyone got off of Mal and she stepped up.

"Let's go everyone," she said. "It's time to head to war."

Everyone nodded and cheered as they all ran to join the army.

* * *

Everyone stood at the edge of the Auradon Sea, staring out at the distance.

Every hero, every warrior, every soldier and every Descendant, including the adults, stood ready for battle.

They watched as the darkness engulfed the entire sky, starting with over the Isle of the Lost.

Soon enough, the darkness covered the sky all over Auradon.

Pitch-black clouds with red lighting covered the sky.

At first, nothing happened, but then a loud roar was heard.

Suddenly, something emerged from under the clouds.

Everyone looked, and saw that it was Chernabog himself.

He shook the dark clouds that were on him off and spread his wings wide and roared loudly.

Lots of people down below were already trembling with fear at the sight of him.

"Keep it together!" yelled Mal. "There will be no retreat and no surrender!"

Everyone just stared at the demon in the sky.

He looked down and smiled, showing his teeth.

" _Auradon!"_ Chernabog yelled. _"Your time of destruction has come! For I, Chernabog, the Demon of the night, have returned!_

Everyone just stared frightfully at him.

" _The days of light are over!"_ he yelled. _"And now an age of darkness is upon us!"_

Chernabog then pointed at everyone.

" _The only things standing in my way, ARE ALL YOU HEROES!"_ he yelled.

He raised his hand, and then something came out of the clouds.

Mal saw that it was Finn, and she glared at him.

"Come forth our army of darkness!" he yelled. "Come forth, AND DESTROY!"

Red lightning struck and thunder boomed loudly.

Suddenly, thousands of warriors and monsters made of darkness came raining down from the sky.

Everyone screamed out in either terror or anger.

"ATTACK NOW!" Mal yelled.

Every single person ran as the army darkness collided with them.

* * *

Everyone was fighting against the darkness.

Swords clashed and spears were swung.

Bows were fired and spells were shot.

The Descendants proved to be a better match against the darkness.

Ben was wielding a sword as he stood by Mal.

She shot spells and shielded Ben as well.

Suddenly, a humongous troll made of darkness came out of nowhere, and swung down with a club.

Mal and Ben dodged different ways, and the troll went after Mal.

Just as it was about to kill her, a blast of green magic was shot through it's heart.

It disintegrated, revealing Maleficent behind it.

Mal smiled as her mother helped her up.

"Thanks mother," she said.

"I'm not about to let my daughter die," said Maleficent.

"Neither will I let my wife die," said Ben joining them.

"Then I'll make sure you all die before she does!" said a voice.

Mal was so tired of the voice, so it was no surprise to her that Finn was standing above her on a cloud made of darkness.

Mal didn't hold back, and she shot magic at him, but he easily blocked it.

"This place is too crowded for us to fight," said Finn. "Meet me near the school and we'll fight there."

Mal watched as he flew off towards the school.

"Finally!" yelled Mal. "Now I can tear him to pieces!"

"I'm coming too!" yelled Ben. "I want in!"

"You're not going anywhere without me!" yelled Maleficent. "He's going to pay for what he did to you."

Mal nodded and she ran off, with the two following her.

She was ready to fight Finn.

And no matter what, she planned to win.

She was going to kill him.

* * *

 **Finally! The next chapter is going to be Mal fighting Finn! But will she win? Will they all win? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. The Prince of Darkness

Mal was running towards Auradon Prep, with Ben and Maleficent following her.

She clutched her fists tightly as she ran.

This was the moment she had been waiting for.

The moment where she finally gets to tear her brother to pieces.

In fact, she could hardly wait to.

Neither could her mom or her husband.

Finn had done too much evil to be spared.

He kidnapped her son and used him as a heart for Chernabog.

He tortured her and scarred her, and worst of all raped her.

She knew his fate.

She would not spare his pathetic life and she would show no mercy.

When she first met him, she felt sorry for him.

Now she regretted ever feeling that way.

Without a doubt, she was going to kill him.

Because she had promised Finn, that she was going to kill him.

And she was going to tear him to pieces.

* * *

Soon enough they all reached the school.

They looked up on the roof and saw him.

Finn stood on the roof of the school.

He looked down at them, smiling that same twisted smile.

Mal hated the way he smiled so sadistically.

He laughed as he used dark clouds to lower himself to the ground.

He smiled as he walked up to everyone.

"Hello mother," he said to Maleficent.

She snorted at him.

"Hello little sis," he said to Mal.

She growled at him.

"And hello brother-in-law," he said to Ben.

Ben clutched his sword, and then yelled running at him.

"Ben no!" Mal yelled.

Ben ignored her and ran with his sword raised high.

"YOU RAPED MY MAL!" he yelled.

He prepared to strike Finn, but suddenly his body disintegrated into shadows.

Ben watched as they flowed to another spot, and then reformed Finn.

Before he could strike, Finn blasted him back to Mal and Maleficent.

Mal stared at Ben who groaned and then at Finn.

"You think you still can defeat me?" he asked. "You cannot defeat me. You are all going to die, and I will make sure you all die, nice and very slowly."

Mal clutched her fists, summoning magic.

"And as for your friends," continued Finn. "I'm going to do it quickly for them. Everyone…except that black hair girl."

Mal gritted her teeth. Now he was threatening Evie.

"What's her name?" he asked. "Oh yeah! Evie! Oh I'm going to take my time with her as well."

Everyone was now getting angrier.

"I'll make her bleed, and scream, and cry, just like I did to you," said Finn. "And also, just like you, I'm going to ravage her, nice and slowly. And when that's done. I'm going to give her a nice and slow painful dea…"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Mal yelled as she blasted magic.

Finn was so distracted by his twisted plans that it took him by surprise.

He was blasted straight into the statue of the beast.

Mal couldn't help but smile.

She finally hit Finn.

"I'm not done with you yet," she yelled. "I'm still going to tear you to pieces."

Finn stood up, and he showed true anger.

"Come and get some!" he yelled.

* * *

Finn lunged right at the three of them.

They all jumped out of the way in time.

Finn skidded to a stop on the ground.

He turned around just to see Ben slash his sword.

He managed to dodge by doing a flip, but then Mal began to throw fireballs.

Finn created a wall of shadows to block them all.

When no more hit, he lowered it, but then was blasted by Maleficent.

Finn stood up, and this time he was hit by Ben and his sword.

It looked like Ben had sliced him in half, which he cheered at, but it turned out to be a decoy.

Finn was really behind him.

He grabbed the back of his head and began to squeeze.

Ben screamed out loudly.

"I'm going to crush you brains and your skull," Finn said angrily. "Right in front of your wife…"

He then looked, and saw both Mal and Maleficent were gone.

"Who aren't even there," he growled.

Unknown to him, Mal and Maleficent were invisible behind him.

"We combine our power together," Maleficent said to Mal.

She nodded and began to form a magic ball in her hand over Maleficent's scepter.

Maleficent then began to charge up magic from it combining them.

They became visible again, and Finn could sense them from the shadows.

He turned around and saw them charging up magic.

Ben managed to kick Finn in his abdomen and break free.

Finn howled in pain and clutched his stomach.

He then saw the magic being charged at him.

"Oh shit…" he said.

"NOW!" yelled Mal.

They both blasted their magic at Finn, and he was engulfed by it.

He screamed in pain as he was blasted straight towards the school.

A hole was literally put through the school.

"That's the second time the school's been demolished in a way," said Ben.

Mal was so happy. She thought she had finally defeated Finn.

* * *

But then suddenly, from inside, screams of anger and pain were heard.

They saw Finn pushed aside pieces of wood and walked outside.

He was furious.

"I…have…had…ENOUGH!" he yelled.

"It's over Finn!" yelled Mal. "We have proven that we can beat you! Now surrender and I will possibly let your death come quickly!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot your promise," said Finn smiling. "You said you were going to tear me to pieces?"

"Surrender now and I'll just make it a sword stab in chest possibly," she said. "Or chopping of your head. I'll let you decide, just like how you decided to rape me."

Finn laughed menacingly.

"You want me to decide?" he asked.

He began to laugh menacingly as he held his head.

"Here's my decision," he said, finally staring at everyone.

The three of them saw that his eyes were glowing red.

He was also grinning menacingly.

"My decision, is to show you my final little trick I have up my sleeve!" he yelled.

Shadows suddenly began to swirl all around Finn.

He laughed more loudly as the shadows engulfed him and began to rise.

"Behold my power!" he yelled from inside. "I am the Lord of the Night, the Ruler of Shadows, and the Prince of Darkness!"

All Mal, Ben, and Maleficent saw were two red eyes glowing in darkness.

And then the shadows burst everywhere.

When they disappeared, where Finn once stood, was a dragon made completely out of shadows with a head and back and tail.

* * *

 **Oh dear! A dragon! Oh dear also! A cliffhanger! What will happen next!? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Hidden Power

Mal, Ben, and Maleficent stared at the beast towering above them.

Finn was longer a human, not that he was a human in the first place.

He was now a dragon completely made out of shadows.

All he had that wasn't made of shadows was feet, a tail, a back, and his head.

"He's…a dragon!" gasped Ben.

"He's done what you could never do daughter," said Maleficent. "He's turned into what I can turn into."

"That is nothing like what you turn into mother," said Mal. "That thing is literally, pure evil!"

"You've got it!" roared Finn. "I am the Prince of Darkness! I am evil itself!"

He then spread his wings and began to take the sky.

"And now you will all die!" he yelled.

Mal and Ben hugged each other tightly as Finn dove down with his mouth wide open.

But before he could gobble them up, he was smacked to the ground by a huge tail.

The both turned around and saw Maleficent as a dragon.

"Stay away from my daughter!" roared Maleficent.

Finn sat up and grinned.

"Now this shall be fun!" he roared.

He took to the sky again.

"Let's see who is the better dragon!" he roared.

Maleficent glared at Finn, and then bent down towards Mal and Ben.

"Get on my back," she said. "We're going to finish this."

They both nodded and climbed up.

Once they were on her back, Maleficent spread her wings and chased after Finn.

* * *

Maleficent finally made it to high in the sky where Finn was waiting.

They both face each other, with Ben and Mal holding onto Maleficent's neck.

"Now it looks like I can make you pay for what you did to me," smirked Finn.

"I regretted throwing you into the sea for so many years," said Maleficent. "When I found out I was pregnant with you, I was beyond happy."

She snorted.

"But then Chernabog went and ruined everything," she said. "After I got rid of you, I did everything I could to find a replacement for you."

"Ah so you do admit abandoning and replacing me!" said Finn.

"Because I wanted to have someone to love, and someone I could lead down a path that was evil, but not Chernabog evil," said Maleficent. "That is why I had Mal!"

Mal couldn't help but smile at her mother.

"Nevertheless!" yelled Finn. "You abandoned me, and I could've been a perfect son to you! But instead I was forced to grow up in darkness and suffering!"

"But I thought you loved darkness and suffering!" yelled Mal.

"When I realized who was to blame," said Finn. "I gave into it all. And then I knew that to get revenge, that I would follow Chernabog."

He smirked.

"And now here it comes!" he roared.

He dove right towards Maleficent.

She barely managed to dodge him in time, as flew right past her.

But since he was made of nothing but shadows, he magically made his body turn backwards, and flew right back.

Maleficent could dodge, but instead she blew fire right at him.

Finn blew a blast of red energy at Maleficent and their breaths collided.

Ben stared down at Finn and saw his parts that were animal.

"I think if you get me in close enough, I can attack his human parts!" he yelled.

"You got it!" yelled Maleficent.

She actually managed to stop breath fire and then dodge Finn's blast in time by diving down.

She then charged at Finn from under him.

Ben then took his sword and once Maleficent was under him, he stabbed it with his sword.

But surprisingly, it didn't do a thing.

It stabbed him, but he showed no pain.

Finn laughed menacingly.

"It is going to take more than that to defeat me!" he roared.

Maleficent did an aerial flip and head back towards Finn.

"How about this!?" yelled Mal.

She formed a huge fireball and threw it.

Unfortunately the fireball went right through him.

Finn laughed some more and dove at Maleficent.

She tried to dodge again, but it was too late.

Finn tackled her and bite down hard on her shoulder.

Maleficent roared out in pain as everyone feel through the sky.

"MOTHER!" yelled Mal.

She and Ben hung on tightly to Maleficent's scales.

Ben tried to use his sword, but he lost his grip of it.

But before it could be lost forever, Mal used magic to make it fly to her hand.

She then took it and began to repeatedly stab Finn in the face.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" she screamed. "DIE YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Yet Finn was unaffected by the pain.

But eventually Maleficent to breath fire into his face and he let go of her before they could all crash into the sea.

People from the battlefield saw the two fighting.

The demons cheered for Finn, but the heroes and Descendants cheered for Mal, Ben, and Maleficent.

* * *

Maleficent and Finn continued to fight.

Maleficent blew ever bit of fire she had him and attacked with every blow she got.

Yet she did nothing that hurt Finn.

Maleficent was even beginning to grow weak because of the wound on her shoulder.

"Mother hold on!" yelled Mal.

"I don't know if I can!" cried out Maleficent.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Ben.

Finn came flying out of the clouds and tackled Maleficent right in her stomach.

He wrapped around her with shadows and then began to stab her with dark tentacles and breath blasts into her.

Maleficent cried out in pain more.

"LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" Mal yelled with tears in her eyes.

Finn just laughed at both of their pain.

Mal was getting even angrier.

But what could she do? Not one bit of her dark magic could do anything against the Prince of…

Then it hit her like a lightning bolt.

Dark magic! She had only been using dark magic!

"But I don't have light magic!" Mal cried out.

"Yes you do!" yelled Ben.

"What?" asked Mal.

"Finn took out all of the darkness in all of us!" yelled Ben. "That means that your heart has become pure and light. You do possess the power of light magic! You just need to find it in your heart.

"In my heart," Mal said to herself.

She had to start looking fast, because Maleficent looked like she was close to death.

Mal looked deep inside her. She thought of only happiness and true love.

She thought of great times with her friends and Ben while she held out her hand towards Finn.

Finn noticed this and laughed hard.

"One more blow and your mother will be done for!" he yelled.

He raised one more tentacle and prepared to finish her off.

Mal had to hurry, but what could she do?

She couldn't find light in her, but she needed to do something.

She didn't want her son to remain a heart for…

The image of Belfire popped into her head, and she became completely happy and pure.

Her hand suddenly began to glow white, and then she blasted white light onto Finn's wing.

It made a big explosion and Finn roared out in pain, letting go of the weak Maleficent dragon.

Finn recovered, but was so not happy.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" he roared. "HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT MAGIC!?"

"Well you see brother!" yelled Mal with a grin. "It's all thanks to you!"

Finn glared at her angrily.

"You removed all darkness left in me!" she yelled. "And now I can be pure. Now I can be good. I can be a hero!"

Finn roared loudly in anger.

"But most of all," said Mal clutching the sword. "Thanks to you, I have the power, TO FINALLY TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

Finn yelled out in frustration and dove towards everyone.

"DIE SIS!" he roared.

"Mom!" yelled Mal. "Throw me!"

"What?" asked Maleficent weakly.

"Throw me now!" she yelled.

Maleficent was concerned, but she nodded.

With all her strength and with Mal on her tail, she managed to take to the sky.

Finn was still coming at them, and Maleficent had just swung her tail back.

Mal summoned the power again, and this time infused her sword with it.

The sword began to glow white light, and then she knew she was ready.

Finn roared loudly again, and Maleficent prepared herself.

"FIRE NOW!" yelled Mal.

Maleficent summoned her strength and whipped her tail like a baseball bat and threw Mal across the sky and towards Finn.

She had her sword raised above her head and Finn was coming right at her.

She thought about everything Finn had done.

Kidnapping Belfire, torturing and raping her, and making everyone she loved suffer.

"You don't deserve a second chance," she said to herself. "YOU DON'T DESERVE LIFE AT ALL!"

Finn roared and Mal was about to stab him in the stomach, but then he snickered and moved to the side.

But that didn't stop Mal.

Before he could dodge her, she threw her sword and it flew right into Finn's right shoulder.

He screamed out in pain louder than even Maleficent did.

His entire right wing glowed with white light and began to fade away until it was just shadows.

He roared in pain as black blood gushed from where his wing was.

Mal watched him fall straight down towards the forest below.

She didn't care that she was falling.

All she cared about was seeing Finn crash into the forest and make a giant trench as he skidded across the ground.

All she saw was a big dust cloud near a big tree, and the silence.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she fell through the sky.

She didn't know if she was about to die, but if she was, then at least she was happy she would die finally defeating Finn.

* * *

But Mal didn't die, because Maleficent came swooping in with all her strength before she could hit the ground.

Unfortunately Maleficent was too weak to land safely, and ended up crashing into the ground.

Mal and Ben flew off while Maleficent skidded across the ground.

Soon enough, they all came to a stop.

Mal and Ben stood up and watched as Maleficent transformed back into a human.

"Mother!" yelled Mal as she ran up to help her mother.

Maleficent was bleeding from her chest and stomach and shoulder.

"I'm okay my daughter!" she said finding her strength to stand and speak. "I'm okay…"

Mal smiled and hugged Maleficent.

"I did it," she said. "I finally killed that bastard!"

Maleficent smiled and hugged her back.

"You did," she said. "Finally."

Suddenly, in the distance at the battlefield the sound of a huge demon roaring was heard."

"Great," sighed Mal. "Forgot about him."

Ben stepped up and listened.

"Something 's not right," he said. "It sounds too quiet!

"Quiet?" asked Mal. "As in everyone could be dead!?"

"We need to get over there!" yelled Ben. "I don't think they're dead, but they need our help!"

Mal nodded and left her mother to regain her strength.

Maleficent smiled as Mal ran off with Ben, but then she looked over at the forest where dust clouds were rising into the sky.

"I need to confirm this," she said.

She stared back once more at her daughter running off and smiled before running into the forest.

"Finish this Mal," she said. "Kill the demon for good and save your son! Save my grandson!"

* * *

 **Finally! Finally! Finally! Finn is either dead or defeated! But finally! Yes! But don't get too happy, because there is still Chernabog. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	27. The Strength of Thirty-Two

Mal and Ben ran for to the battlefield.

They needed to get there before Chernabog could possibly kill anyone, if not already.

"This can't be over!" Mal said to Ben.

"We've killed Finn!" yelled Ben. "Now we need to kill Chernabog!"

"Um excuse honey?" asked Mal. "Finn is one thing because even though he had a demon in him, he was still human. But Chernabog? HE IS A DEMON! THE DEMON!"

"Yes I know!" yelled Ben. "But he was killed once! And he will be killed again!"

Mal nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"This time he will remain dead forever," she said. "You can only get a second chance at life, and he won't come back this time! I won't allow it!"

"My son is in that demon!" yelled Ben. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

"And a fight is what Chernabog will get!" yelled Mal.

The two nodded and continued to run.

* * *

Soon they made it back to the battleground.

To their surprise, the only people still standing were the Descendants.

All the other heroes were on the ground weak and beaten, while soldiers and warriors were either dead or defeated as well.

But the Descendants were starting to look weak as well.

Above them, Chernabog towered over them, and every remaining demon floating in a huge circle around everyone.

Chernabog looked down at everyone and laughed.

" _Give up yet?"_ he asked.

"Like hell we are!" yelled Carlos.

"We are far from beaten!" yelled Desmond.

"We are going to defeat you no matter what!" yelled Skylar.

"We are good now!" yelled Felicia. "And we'll protect this kingdom!"

Everyone was just yelling out things, and Chernabog just kept laughing.

" _You puny little morsels make me laugh!"_ he yelled. _"But fun and games are over!"_

Chernabog raised his fist and everybody held hands, waiting for it.

" _NOW YOU DIE!"_ he roared.

He brought his fist down, ready to smash everyone.

Suddenly a fireball was thrown at his and he roared in pain.

Chernabog rubbed his hand and glared at everyone.

" _WHO DID THAT!?"_ he roared.

"Down here you monster!" yelled Mal.

She and Ben ran up and stood in front of everyone.

Everyone cheered for them.

Chernabog looked down at the two.

" _So you actually beat Finn,"_ he said. _"I guess I put my faith in the wrong person."_

"No you put it in the right person!" yelled Mal. "Or actually monster!"

"But because of him, we were able to defeat him!" yelled Ben.

" _Really?"_ asked Chernabog with a smirk. _"And how did he do that?"_

"He gave us the power that defeated you!" yelled Mal. "By removing the darkness in us, we were given light magic!"

Chernabog just stared at the two, while everyone was shocked.

"Are you serious?" asked Princess Love.

"We have light magic?" asked Hanna.

"Not light magic!" said Mal. "Light. Our hearts are no longer dark, but now full of light!"

She then stared at Chernabog.

"And with that light we have the strength and the power to defeat Chernabog like the heroes did long ago!"

Chernabog laughed out loudly. The ground shook at his laugh.

" _You think I will fall easily like I did all those years ago!?"_ he laughed. _"Not this time! I AM INVICIBLE!"_

Mal grouped with everyone else and prepared light magic.

"Let's finish this," she said to everyone.

* * *

Everyone yelled out and charged at the demon, who grinned menacingly.

Chernabog had lowered himself to the edge of the cliff so that everyone could have a chance to attack him.

It was a cruel joke, and he made himself look like the final boss in a video game.

Everyone ran up and tried to find the light inside them, but it was no use.

The magic users threw dark magic, which Chernabog absorbed.

Swords slashed him and others with weapons or strength attacked, but did nothing.

Then it was Mal and Ben's turn.

They both held hands as Mal charged up glowing magic.

They both held it out at Chernabog and blasted it.

Chernabog was knocked back for a second, and everyone was shocked.

But Chernabog simply got back up and shook his head in shock.

He then simply folded his arms and stared down at everyone.

"Look inside yourselves!" Mal yelled. "The light in in there! Find it!"

Everyone concentrated deeply, but doing that made them vulnerable.

Chernabog bent down, and then shot red fire out of his mouth at everyone.

Mal put a light shield to defend everyone.

"I can't hold for long!" she yelled. "You can do it guys!"

Everyone looked deep into their hearts and souls. They searched for the light in them.

"Think of the happiest thing in your life!" yelled Mal. "Not something evil you did to make you happy! But something done for good!"

They thought even harder. They all thought the same things.

Their greatest pranks, their big evil deeds, teaming up and working together every moment until now.

Then they found it. They thought of all the good they have done for the kingdom.

Every evil act was in the past, and now only good filled them.

The magic users suddenly shined light magic in their hands.

Everyone holding a weapon or using fists felt themselves stronger then ever.

"NOW!" yelled Mal.

The magic users blasted magic through the shield and through the fire, blasting it right through Chernabog's mouth.

He roared out loudly and stopped breathing fire.

Everyone stared at him, as he had a huge hole in the back of his mouth.

Yet he was still alive, and furious.

He raised both his fists and slammed down, but everyone dodged.

Now the real battle was beginning.

Magic users blasted magic at Chernabog, hitting him with great impact.

Weapon users slashed and shot at him, causing great damage.

People like the animals or fist users hit him with power, and actually caused damage.

"We have him ropes!" yelled Evie.

"A few more shots and I think he is done!" yelled Trevor.

Chernabog suddenly began laughing menacingly.

" _Do you think I am some final boss in a video game!?"_ he roared. _"I CANNOT BE BEATEN! NOW LET ME SHOW YOU REAL POWER!"_

* * *

Chernabog folded his arm, and then unleashed huge dark slashes.

Everyone felt it literally go through them, but not cut them in half.

It blasted everyone and made them fall.

They all grouped and stood up weakly.

Chernabog laughed loudly, even with a hole in his mouth.

" _I had waited centuries for my victory!"_ he yelled. _"For years I sat in my mountain, waiting for my chance to return!"_

He pointed at everyone.

" _I WILL BE DAMNED TO HELL AND THE UNDERWORLD IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET A BUNCH OF STUPID LITTLE SHITS LIKE YOU GET IN MY WAY!"_ he roared.

Lots of the gang were either kneeling on one knee or on others, or summoning enough strength to stand.

Either way, everyone was too weak to move.

Chernabog roared and flew towards everyone, slashing and throwing them all over the place.

Everyone was getting wounded and could not dodge.

"This must be Chernabog at full power!" Mal yelled in her mind as Chernabog kicked her hard.

Everyone around them could bare the sight of Chernabog mercilessly beating them.

After a while the Descendants literally could not stand up.

Chernabog roared loudly in laughter and his demons laughed with him.

" _There was never a chance that you could beat me!"_ yelled Chernabog. _"You're all going to die here! It will be in vein, and you will knowing you failed the entire kingdom!"_

Mal looked up and saw Chernabog charging up dark energy he was absorbing from the dark sky and his shadowy minions.

"This is it," she said to herself.

There was nothing else the gang could do. They were too weak. They couldn't even stand.

She thought this was the end, so she closed her eyes and waited for death.

* * *

Suddenly, Mal felt sharp pain in her chest.

She could feel something, and it flowed smoothly into her and hurt her at the same time.

Something in her heart was motivating her to go on.

Something strong and powerful, and something flowing through her entire body.

She could feel it pumping form her chest, and she put her hand on it.

She looked at everyone, and they were all doing the same.

They all had their hands on their chests, and some of them were yelling in pain.

"What is this!?" yelled Horgarath.

"It hurts!" yelled Mimi.

"But in some way it feels good," said OooBoo.

"What is this?" asked Layla.

"Light," said Mal.

Everyone looked at her, for she was now beginning to stand up.

Chernabog saw this, and was not amused.

"What?" asked Desmond.

"It's the light from in our hearts!" yelled Mal. "It's powering us! Telling us not to give up!"

Mal then fully stood up and stared at Chernabog.

"AND I'M NOT GIVING UP!" she yelled so that practically all of Auradon could here her.

Ben looked up at her, and stood up.

"Neither will I!" he yelled. "For Belfire's sake!"

Evie was next.

"I won't give up!" she yelled. "Because no matter what I stand by you Mal, for you are like a sister to me!"

Carlos and Jay then stood up.

"And don't forget your true brothers!" yelled Jay.

"Not like that Finn!" yelled Carlos.

Desmond then stood up.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch Auradon get destroyed!" he yelled. "I fight until the end!"

Now everyone was standing up and huddling around Mal.

They all cheered out and stared at Chernabog, who was furious while still charging his blast.

"When we stand together!" yelled Mal. "We are powerful! We are undefeatable! We are light and happiness itself."

Everyone then pointed at Chernabog.

"You are nothing!" they all yelled. "And we are the Descendants!"

Mal looked at everyone and then held up her hands, creating light magic.

"Everyone hold hands together!" she yelled. "We combine our strength and use the power of light to send Chernabog straight back to Hell and end this!"

Everyone nodded and began locking hands with each other and then with Mal.

Immediately Mal felt more magic and power flow into her.

Chernabog now angrier. Even though his mouth was gone he still showed anger, through his roar he could still roar.

Chernabog then threw his arms back, ready to blast his ultimate power.

Mal was almost charged up as well.

She could feel tons of happy thoughts and pure light flow into her.

Then she was all charged up.

"NOWWWWWW!" yelled Mal.

Everyone screamed out and blasted a huge beam of light magic at Chernabog.

" _I WON'T BE BEATEN BY THAT TRICK AGAIN!"_ he yelled. _"DIE NOWWWWWW!"_

He then blasted his dark magic right at the Descendants, and both blasts cancelled with each other.

Everyone yelled as they all fought for power over Chernabog.

"We can't lose!" yelled Mal. "Keep pouring on!"

Everyone constantly filled up Mal with more and more light magic.

Yet it looked like Chernabog was winning.

Mal looked up at him and glared at him.

"The strength of darkness is good as none, which stands before thirty-two hearts as one!" she yelled.

Suddenly, the light magic began to break through.

Chernabog twitched at this.

Mal smiled and chanted more.

"The strength of darkness is good as none, which stands before thirty-two hearts as one!" she yelled again.

Immediately more magic went through, and went further this time.

Mal saw Chernabog was getting weaker.

"THE STRENGTH OF DARKNESS IS GOOD AS NONE, WHICH STANDS BEFORE THIRTY-TWO HEARTS AS ONE!" she yelled.

Chernabog couldn't hold on more, and lost his magic.

He screamed out in terror as the light magic came flying at him.

It then made impact, going right through Chernabog and enveloping him in white light.

The blast shot even further out after it went through.

It was now practically a beacon shining over the entire world.

Chernabog's roar of terror turned into a roar of pain as he was blasted.

He roared out constantly as light magic blast through his dark and twisted soul.

He then felt it.

He stared at his hand and saw it was disintegrating and breaking apart.

His whole body was.

" _IMPOSSIBLE!"_ he yelled. _"HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE BEATEN AGAIN!? ESPECIALLY BY A BUNCH OF KIDS!?"_

Everyone just stared at him satisfied as he was fading away.

" _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_ he yelled. _"I AM THE LORD OF THE NIGHT! THE MOST EVILEST DEMON THAT EVER LIVED! THE MASTER OF DARKNESS AND…"_

"OH WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!?" yelled Desmond suddenly. "DO MY FATHER A FAVOR AND THIS TIME STAY DEAD!"

Chernabog glared at everyone. His body was now broken down to only his head and chest.

He sighed heavily.

" _Beaten by a bunch of kids,"_ he said to himself. _"And they were the children of the people who actually served me."_

He then stared down at everyone, as now only his head barely remained.

 _"YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME!"_ he yelled. _"BUT ONE DAY ANOTHER WILL RISE TO TAKE MY PLACE! THE DARKNESS WILL ALWAYS HAVE A MASTER!"_

Those were Chernabog's last words as his head roared loudly and disappeared, breaking apart completely.

With Chernabog fully broken apart, all the small pieces of him began to come together, absorbing the darkness around them.

And once they were all absorbed, all was silent for a second, and then it all exploded.

Everyone blacked out as the whole kingdom was engulfed in white light.

* * *

 **I swear this is the last cliffhanger in this story, but look on the bright side. THEY DEFEATED CHERNABOG! But the story is not over yet! What happened to Belfire? Is Finn still alive? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	28. Afterwords

The light was blinding.

It was spreading all across Auradon.

Nobody knew what going on or what was happening.

The white light blinded them and everywhere.

However it only lasted for a few minutes.

The light soon faded away.

On the battleground, everyone was lying down on the ground.

Mal was the first to try and sit up.

She was recovering from the fight with Chernabog.

She rubbed her head, and then stared out at the distance.

She saw that the sun was now rising into the sky and the moon was leaving.

The eclipse was over, and so was the battle.

The entire demon army was gone.

But most of all, Chernabog was gone.

"We've won," said Mal smiling. "WE'VE WON!"

Soon everyone, including the heroes and armies were standing up and cheering.

"We did it!" cried Evie.

"We defeated Chernabog!" exclaimed Desmond.

"Victory is ours!" yelled Princess Love.

"It's finally over," cried out Ben.

Everyone else was just yelling random things.

All in all they had won the battle.

The war was over.

Chernabog was dead once again and this time he would remain that way.

Good and light had prevailed once again.

* * *

Everyone was with one another and hugging each other or kissing his or her lover.

Ben and Mal were in the middle of kissing when Mal suddenly realized something.

"Wait!" she cried out. "Where's Belfire?"

Everyone's smiles faded.

"You're right!" yelled Jaz. "Where is he!?"

"He was with Chernabog," said Trevor.

"No!" cried out Carlos. "He couldn't have…"

Mal was already in tears.

They had just won the battle, and now their son may be dead.

"No…," said Mal. "It can't be…"

She buried face in Ben's chest and cried.

Ben was already crying over the possible loss of their son.

Every Descendant was crying too, along with the heroes and the adults.

Especially the adults were crying.

"Not Belfire…" cried Grimhilde.

"I refuse to believe he is dead!" Jafar yelled.

But then he began to cry again.

Cruella had nothing to say.

She was so upset that she didn't even care she was drying her tears and blowing her nose on her precious fur coat.

"HEY LOOK!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned and saw it was Jane with her mother.

"LOOK UP THERE!" she yelled frantically pointing up at the sky.

Everyone looked up and saw a ball of light emerge from the clouds.

"What is that?" asked Claudine.

"I have no idea," said Shen.

"Maybe it's a gift from the heavens?" asked H.R.

Everyone then saw the ball of light travel down from the sky and towards everyone.

The light almost blinded everyone again as it came closer and closer.

Everyone then saw that the ball was getting smaller and smaller as it got closer.

When it was much smaller, everyone could see it was heading straight towards Mal.

She held out her hands as the ball of light landed in her arms.

The light then vanished, and lying in her arms was Belfire fast asleep.

Mal took one look at her son and could not speak.

Tears were already gushing down her face, and Ben's too.

Everyone burst into tears, not saying anything.

It all remained silent for a few seconds, and then Belfire opened his eyes.

He took one look at his mother, and held out his hand.

He made one baby sound, and everyone went wild.

"MY SON!" Mal cried and hugged Belfire tightly.

Ben hugged Mal and his son too.

"MY BABY BOY!" he cried.

Everyone was in tears.

Mal was finally reunited with her son.

She could not stop kissing him.

"I swear to you," she said. "No one will ever take you from me again! I swear!"

Belfire just stared at Mal, mesmerizing her with his big eyes.

He then grabbed Mal's chin and smiled.

She began to cry again and just could not stop.

No one could.

They were too overjoyed.

Belfire was safe, Auradon was saved, and Chernabog was dead.

Things could not get better.

* * *

Suddenly Mal heard a voice calling her name.

She turned around and saw Maleficent running at her.

She was out of breath.

"Come…quickly!" she breathed. "Before…too late!"

"What?" asked Mal.

"COME!" yelled Maleficent. "And everyone else can come too!"

Mal just looked at Ben, and ran off.

Soon everyone followed them.

Maleficent screamed at the sight of Belfire and was crying already.

"I'll hold him later," she cried. "There's one more thing left to do!"

"Mother what is it?" asked Mal.

"Just follow me!" Maleficent yelled.

Everyone followed her deep into the woods.

She led them on for a while, until they made it to their destination.

Everyone looked out and gasped.

They were standing in front of the huge trench made by Finn when he crashed into the forest.

They looked at how huge and wide it was.

And then at the end of the trench, they saw him.

Finn was resting up against the wall of end of the trench.

He was not moving, but he was still alive.

Mal glared at him, and then handed Belfire to Ben.

She then hopped into the trench and walked up to him.

Everyone else followed along the sides of the trench.

Soon Mal made it to where she was standing above Finn.

She then saw something horrifying.

His right arm was completely cut off and gone.

Where his arm was now was dripping black blood.

Mal realized it was from her stabbing him in the wing.

Finn looked up at Mal and smiled.

"Hey sis," he said weakly. "How's it going?"

Mal just glared at him.

Finn then stared at his arm where his was once and then back at Mal.

"Looks like you kept to your promise," he said. "You've torn me to pieces. Or at least you tore off a piece of me."

Mal bent down and slapped him across the face.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

Finn just laughed.

"I put a spell on him so he couldn't move," said Maleficent.

Mal stared up at her mother, who was pointing down to the side of Finn.

She looked and saw the sword she used to stab Finn with in the wall of the trench next to him.

"Now is the time to decide his fate," said Maleficent.

Mal couldn't help but smile.

"Finally," she said.

Finn watched as she pulled the sword out of the wall.

She then pointed it at him and held it at his throat.

She just held it there, staring at Finn who was smiling.

He spat out blood and chuckled.

"Go ahead then," he said. "Do it."

Mal just stared at Finn continuously.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Finn. "You said you were going to tear me to pieces. So do it now!"

Mal just stared at Finn and could not move.

She wanted to kill him. More then anything right now she wanted to take that sword and slice off his head.

But then she began having thoughts.

She wanted Finn to not die with a smile on his face.

But then she wanted to just stop hearing his voice.

Finn kept on yelling at her.

"I haven't got all day!" he yelled. "Kill me already! DO IT! I DARE YOU!"

Mal thought about everything Finn had done.

He kidnapped her own newborn son.

He made everyone she held dear suffer.

He scarred her, whipped her, beat her, burned her, and even raped her.

Every word he has spoken has poisoned her mind and driven her insane.

She wanted to silence it once and for all.

She then stared at Finn and put two hands on her sword.

"Finally," said Finn with a smile.

Mal gritted her teeth and drew her sword back.

Then she thought to herself, was it too late for second thoughts.

The last thing she wanted to do right now was spare Finn, but would killing him really make her happy?

"What are you waiting for?" asked Finn. "I am a defenseless, crippled, and weak boy. You have your chance to kill me now! SO FUCKING DO IT!"

Mal screamed out and swung her sword tight towards Finn's neck.

He smiled and closed his eyes, waiting for death.

He had waited several second before realizing that she never hit him.

He opened his eyes and saw the sword an inch away from his neck.

His smile faded.

"No," said Mal. "I won't do it."

She took the sword and threw it aside.

Finn was furious.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled. "You want to kill me! You've wanted to for days!"

Mal snorted.

"I've made you suffer in worst ways!" yelled Finn. "I've stolen your son! I've hurt your friends! I tortured and even raped you! Do not leave me like this! Take your vengeance and…"

Before he could finish, Mal punched him right in the face.

Finn looked up at her after and spat out blood.

"Fuck you asshole!" she yelled. "I know what you are doing! You want me to kill you so that my heart grows dark again!"

Finn glared at her.

"Well newsflash bro!" yelled Mal. "I will never go down that dark path again!"

"This is your only chance!" yelled Finn. "Decide my fate! Kill me!"

"I have decided your fate," said Mal. "You're going to spend the rest of your goddamn life in fucking agony."

Then she smiled.

"On the Isle of the Lost," she said.

Finn's eyes popped open.

"N…n…NO!" he yelled. "NOT THE ISLE OF THE LOST! EVERY VILLAIN WHOSE CHILD I MADE SUFFER WILL BE WAITING FOR ME! I WON'T LAST A DAY!"

Mal smiled.

"That's the idea," she said. "You'll die, but not by my hands."

She turned around and faced Auradon guards.

"Get this filth out of my sight!" she yelled.

"Yes your majesty!" said the guards.

As they ran past Mal who walked away, everyone around her cheered.

Ben and Maleficent smiled.

But then the sounds of grunting were heard.

Mal turned around and saw Finn standing up, free of his spell.

"What!?" yelled Maleficent who was shocked Finn broke free.

"Your petty spells can't do shit against the Prince of Darkness," he yelled.

He then stared at Mal.

"You may have beaten me this time!" he yelled. "But I swear to god I will be back! I will have my revenge."

He looked around at everyone.

"AURADON!" he yelled. "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

He then waved his hand and disappeared into smoke.

* * *

Everyone just stared at where Finn once stood.

"He got away…" sighed Ben.

"He'll be back," sighed Evie.

"Bah!" yelled Mal. "Who cares?"

Everyone stared at her.

"He's all alone," she said. "What can he do?"

Everyone began to smile.

"Cheer up everyone!" Mal yelled. "It's over! We won!"

Everyone cheered out.

Mal then stared at Fairy Godmother.

"All I want now," she said. "Is to finish the coronation we started."

Fairy Godmother nodded.

"And finish it we shall!" she said. "Everyone back to the castle."

Everyone cheered out and Mal joined with Ben and Belfire.

She rested on Ben's shoulder as they walked back and while she held Belfire.

"It's all over," she said to herself.

* * *

 **Not just yet! The battle is, but not the story. One chapter left! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	29. Celebration

After the whole battle, everyone was gathered in the throne room in the castle.

But before the coronation could continue, there was one matter to take care of.

Like last time with Maleficent, Grimhilde, Jafar, and Cruella, this time is was all the other Descendants including the New Evil, who weren't even considered that anymore.

Every one of their parents were brought over from the Isle of the Lost to hear their fate, and each of them had spells on them to prevent them from attacking, using magic, or escaping.

Mal and Ben sat in their throne chairs while Mal breastfed Belfire for the very first time.

Ben just looked at her and smiled.

They then looked forward at Fairy Godmother, Beast, and Belle who would be deciding the fates of the children.

Ben knew that even though he and Mal were now king and queen, Fairy Godmother and Beast were in charge with anything dealing with the Isle of the Lost, which is why they were leading this meeting.

"Children of the Isle of the Lost!" yelled Fairy Godmother. "You stand before us because even though you have helped save the entire kingdom, you still are responsible for crimes so terrible!"

Beast then looked at Desmond and the others.

"Especially you! New Evil!" he yelled. "We have not forgotten what you did months ago!"

Everyone just sighed.

"However!" said Fairy Godmother, suddenly smiling. "This is not our decision to make."

Everyone looked at her shocked.

"This decision is to made by your friends, the king and the queen," said Beast.

Everyone was so shocked, especially Mal and Ben.

Beast and Fairy Godmother stepped aside and the floor now belonged to Ben and Mal.

Mal stared at everyone awkwardly, and it wasn't just because they were staring at Belfire sucking on her breast.

She stared at Ben, and then handed Belfire to Maleficent standing next to her and covered herself up.

Then they both stood up and stared at everyone.

"It is true," said Mal. "You all are accused of some many crimes."

She then stared at Desmond.

"Especially you!" she yelled.

Desmond sighed and put his head down.

"But that is all in the past!" she yelled happily.

Everyone stared at her.

"You are all free and all your crimes are dropped!" she yelled. "Welcome to Auradon!"

Everyone could not believe what they were hearing.

They all began to cheer and jump around in happiness.

"That is…" said Ben interrupting. "If it is okay with your parents."

Every Descendant turned around and stared at their parents, who were all smiling.

"Of course you guys can stay in Auradon!" yelled Hades who was of course in charge of the Isle of the Lost.

"You have shown us that even though we trained you to be evil," said Dr. Facilier. "That you can all have a change of heart."

"I should have never trained you to be evil, bossy, and mean," said the Queen of Hearts to her daughter.

"Neither should I have," said Ursula.

Everyone was just cheering in happiness.

* * *

"Oh and one more thing!" yelled Hades suddenly. "Son! Bring you and your friends here!"

Desmond brought over the New Evil and they stood before Hades.

"I was digging through so many old books and I finally found a spell that creates a ritual that could be used to make you all mortal again," he said.

"You did!?" yelled Desmond.

"Yes," said Hades. "It was a forbidden spell, so it has one more usage on it."

He then stared at Mal.

"But I'm going to need magic for it," he said.

Mal nodded and stared at Fairy Godmother.

"Let him do it," she said.

Fairy Godmother nodded and waved her wand, removing the anti-magic spell put on Hades.

Hades immediately got to work and spoke the forbidden spell.

Immediately a satanic symbol formed around the New Evil and began to glow red.

The gang began to scream out in pain, feeling life painfully get sucked into them.

Hades then spoke the final words, and then the book he was reading from broke apart and turned to dust, being the last time it could be used.

The light disappeared and the New Evil stopped screaming.

They stared at each other and then themselves.

Trevor put his hand on his chest.

"I feel my heart beating!" he yelled.

"I can taste again!" yelled Layla biting her tentacles.

Desmond then removed his jacket and remained mortal.

"We're alive again!" he yelled.

Everyone around them began to cheer and clap.

"People of Auradon!" yelled Desmond. "We shall be known as, the Ex-Evil! And we are here to bring peace and happiness to this kingdom!"

Everyone cheered out.

Then Desmond turned to Mal.

"So how about finishing that coronation?" he asked.

Mal smiled and held out her arms.

"Let the coronation begin again!" she yelled.

* * *

The coronation once again was all set up.

Everyone was dancing and enjoying food.

Mal and Ben sat with Belfire in their throne chairs while people came up after taking a break from the party to congratulate them.

Most of them were the villain who were allowed to only stay for the party.

Mal didn't care.

She didn't care seeing villains everywhere.

All she cared about was that Belfire was in her arms and sleeping happily.

She snuggled him towards her face.

"My precious son," she said. "I swear I will never let anything bad happen to you again."

Ben then leaned over and rubbed Belfire's head.

"Me neither," he said.

They both stared at each other and laughed, happy to be back together.

But during this whole party, they had forgotten about Finn.

And what he had planned next.

* * *

 **Okay I lied. This is not the last chapter. The next one is! So stay tuned.**

 **See you in a few minutes!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	30. The Demon's Child

Finn had fled the battle after and with nowhere else to go, he went back to Bald Mountain.

He managed to make it back to Bald Mountain, which no longer had a peak because Finn destroyed it to bring the eclipse in.

It wasn't even a mountain anymore.

"It's letting all the light in!" yelled Finn angrily.

He held up his hand and formed black storm clouds.

He then bent down and gripped at where his arm used to be.

He groaned as black blood continued to drip from it.

"That rotten to the core brat!" he yelled. "She's going to pay for this!"

Suddenly, he heard the screeching behind him.

He turned and saw demon bats bowing towards him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" he roared.

He made dark slashed and scared away the bats into the jungle below.

He snorted and then stood up.

"Let's deal with my arm," he said.

He then began to wave his arm towards shadows in the corners of the broken mountain.

The shadows began to lift into the air and then swirl around Finn.

He then directed them towards were his arm was.

Immediately the shadows flew over and then began to flow inside of Finn.

He screamed out in pain as shadows filled up his hole in his shoulder.

The shadows then began to spring out, forming shadowy arm and hand bones.

When that was done, he stared at his bones made of shadows.

"Bones are down," he said. "Now for the flesh."

He turned and stared at the lava pool that was still there and began to take lava out of it.

He directed it towards his arm and the lava began swirl around hi shadowy bones and into his arm.

He screamed out louder, for this was lava.

But soon the pain went away as the lava finish covering his bones and making flesh made of lava.

"And finally," he said. "The skin."

He began to lift rock and chucks of dirt from all around and direct them once again towards his arm.

Theses hurt much less, as they simply sunk into the lava shaped like his arm and molted into it.

It kept doing that until every crack was filled up.

When it was done, Finn finally stared and bent and moved his new arm made of stone.

He managed a smile for he had recreated an arm for himself.

"Now then!" he said. "Time to figure out a plan to get revenge and unless darkness on the world! I still plan to impress Chernabog by finishing his work!"

* * *

All day Finn had been through Chernabog's evil plan file cabinet about one hundred times, and yet no plan was devious, cruel, wicked, and evil enough.

"This was the evilest demon ever!" Finn yelled out in anger. "And yet…HE DOESN'T HAVE ONE GOOD EVIL PLAN!"

In anger he stood up and slashed at the lava pool.

And that was when he saw it.

Something was in the lava.

It looked like a huge oval shaped rock.

"What the hell?" he said as he saw it.

He stepped into the lava, being able to survive lava, and walked up to it.

He reached down and picked up the object and took it out of the pool.

Once he was out of the pool, he finally got a good look at the object.

It wasn't a rock.

It was an egg.

"An egg?" asked Finn. "What was Chernabog doing with this?"

Suddenly Finn noticed something on the egg.

It looked like clouds swirling crevices.

He taped the clouds with his finger and immediately the clouds flew off the egg and formed what looked like an oval shaped TV in the air.

"Fingerprint acknowledged," said a voice. "One last message for Finn."

Finn then suddenly saw Chernabog's face appear in the screen.

" _Hello Finn,"_ said Chernabog in the video. _"If you are watching this video, then we have failed our glorious plans to destroy all happiness and light."_

Finn sighed.

" _However,"_ said Chernabog. _"This is far from over. I have something here for you that may help you."_

Finn took this chance and stared at the egg again.

" _Inside this egg lies something that can help you not only send this world plummeting into darkness, but something that I have kept growing, but unhatched for over 20 years."_

Finn stared at the egg again before he stared back at Chernabog.

" _This message will also turn into my last ultimate plan for you to accomplish,"_ said Chernabog. _"It is something I know you will not fail, and the thing inside the egg will be necessary to help you complete this."_

Chernabog then stared at Finn and smiled.

" _Her name is Charlene,"_ he said. _"Take good care of her. Good luck my faithful servant. Good luck, Prince of Darkness."_

Suddenly, the cloud disappeared and was replaced by a case file labeled ultimate.

Finn took a look at it, and was obviously overjoyed.

"This'll be perfect!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he could hear the sounds of cracking from the egg, and then it burst open.

Finn looked inside and lying on the ground naked was an 18-year-old girl surprisingly with horns and wings.

Finn was amazed at the sight.

"An offspring of Chernabog himself!" he said in his mind. "And she's sexy and hot too."

* * *

Suddenly, Finn saw the girl begin to move and open her eyes.

She sat up weakly and looked around the place.

"Wh…where is this place?" she asked. "Where am I? Who am I?"

She then stared at Finn.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Calm down girl," said Finn bending down and putting his hand on her shoulder.

He found himself unable to stop staring at the girl's naked body.

"My name is Finn," he said. "And I am the son of Maleficent, Mistress of Evil."

"Finn?" asked the girl. "And Maleficent?"

"Yes," said Finn. "I have been raising you your entire life while you remained unhatched."

He chuckled after saying that. She had no idea he was lying.

"Then who am I?" asked the girl.

"Your name is Charlene," said Finn. "And you are the daughter of Chernabog."

"Chernabog?" asked Charlene.

"Yes," said Finn. "You are the child of the evilest demon ever known to mankind."

He smiled at this, but Charlene was still frightened.

All of this was new to her.

She was seeing it for the first time, but obviously Chernabog had been pouring information into her about the world while she was still unhatched.

Charlene covered her breasts and sat up on her knees.

"Here let me give you something to wear," said Finn.

He waved his hand and immediately Charlene was wearing the same exact clothing Dark Lily wore in the movie _Legend_.

"A perfect fit!" exclaimed Finn.

Charlene examined the gown and twirled around, admiring it.

"Thank you," she said. "By the way, where is my dad and your mom?"

Finn stopped smiling.

"Your father was killed by heroes," he said. "And my mother and sister were apart of killing him."

Charlene was shocked and sad at the same time.

She then stared at his arm.

"Did they do that to you?" she asked.

"Yes," said Finn. "But don't worry, for I have a plan for how we can both get revenge."

Charlene stared at Finn and smiled, and then out of happiness she hugged and kissed him on the lips.

She enjoyed it, but Finn didn't enjoy it that much.

"I'll make sure to get rid of that in her," he said to himself.

He then walked up to the edge of the mountain still holding Charlene and glared and laughed at the same time.

"This is not over!" he yelled out. "We will return Descendants! And I'm going to be packing!"

He then gripped the folder with the evil plan it.

"I'm packing a plan that will bring forth, the end of all days," he said.

He and Charlene who decide to join in began to laugh out loudly.

The Prince of Darkness was no dead yet, and he was prepared for next time.

* * *

 **The story is finally over, but no the series! One more story left!**

 **My god! Chernabog has a daughter! And no this is also not Charlene from Kingdom Keepers! But she is different!**

 **Anyway thank you for all the support for this story!**

 **See you real soon! Please always review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
